The Rival
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Setelah Event dari Need For Speed: The Run, Ritsu akhirnya menjadi pembalap liar setelah dia belajar dari mantan pacarnya, yaitu Jackson "Jack" Rourke, tolong di Review. (Karakter Utama: Tainaka Ritsu & Jackson "Jack" Rourke)
1. Jack Escape

**Cerita baru, namanya The Rival yg merupakan Crossover NFS X-over & Anime X-over , Sequel dari Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON! Yg merupakan Crossover Need For Speed Most Wanted (YG VERSI 2012 GOBLOK!) & K-ON!, kali ini gw megintroduksikan yg aku sebenarnya aku ngak introduksi yaitu Misaka Mikoto dari Index, Tamaki Suou dari Ouran High School, Konata Izumi dari Lucky Star, Kiyama Harumi dari Index, Lynette Bishop dari Strike Witches (Sebagai Asistance Athur Kirkland/England dari Hetalia yg peranya jadi Polisi & Juga Walaupun ada di FanFic Gue Yg Populer), Jackson "Jack" Rourke dari Need For Speed: The Run, Kyon dari The Mechanology of Haruhi Suzumiya, Clarence "Razor" Callahan dari Need For Speed Most Wanted (VERSI 2005 GOBLAK!), & Peter Kirkland/Sealand dari Axis Power: Hetalia, nah sebagian Ada OOC yg gue buat yaitu David Callahan, Molly Kirkland, Lisa Rourke, Satrio Wedenigrat (dibaca wedeh migrat #DigebukinOlehWargaVillaNusaIndah), & Lucas Iskandar (Anaknya Dahlan Iskandar yg ada di Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON! #DihajarOlehFan), & Karakter dari Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON! Juga masuk, (karakternya lihat aja di Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON!), & ini chapter pertama, lu jangan lihat Haruhi Suzumiya yg Telanjang #DipukulOlehOrangYgDisiplin**

Disclaimer: Gue ngak mempunyai semuanya kecuali OOC gue.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi bukan daerah asli, Gaje, kata yg ngak sopan, kalau di garis miring & tebal berarti bahasa asing, Polisinya pada Maho, kadang ada kata KJB (Kurus Jelek Bau), GJB (Gendut Jelek Bau) & AyM (Anak yg Maho), mobilnya pada Mewah & Sportif (Kecuali Toyota Avanza & Ford Crown Victoria), Berisi Gaib (Masuknya ngak jelas)

Song: "Need For Speed The Run 2nd Main Menu Song" by EA Music Studio.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack Escape

Jackson "Jack" Rourke yg merupakan pembalap liar yg memenangkan kompetesi The Run yg dari San Francisco ke New York menjadi Buronan Clarence "Razor" Callahan karena dianggap dia membunuh Marcus Blackwell yg merupakan teman akrab si Razor, Sementara temen akrab Jack, yaitu Sam Harper (dia juga dari Need For Speed: The Run) yg berada di Redview County menyuruh Jack ngabur dari New York ke Redview County untuk menghindari dari Razor dimana Razor ngak bisa menandingi Polisi Redview tersebut karena polisi Redview jauh lebih Fair daripada Razor, akhirnya Jack menelpon perempuan yg mau pacaran sama si Jack, yaitu Tainaka Ritsu,

"Hey Ritsu, elo tolong temenin gue ngabur" kata Jack "Ngabur? Maksud elo ngabur dari New York?" tanya Ritsu, "Bener, masalahnya gue jadi Buronan si Razor KJB" Kata Jack sambil menyetir Ford Shelby Mustang SuperSnake yg merupakan mobil pertama Jack, "Maksudnya si Bego itu" kata Ritsu, "Ya, Razor mau membunuh gue karena dianggap gue membunuh Marcus Blackwell, padahal Marcus Tewas karena saat mau masuk garis finish line, mobil dia kesandung oleh batu yg akhirnya membuat mobil dia jungkar balik & Ringsek Total yg menyebabkan dia mati" kata Jack, "Ohh..., Yaudah, gue temenin elo ngabur dari New York, elo nanti tungguin di Jalan Tol yg menuju Redview" kata Ritsu, "Baiklah, gue tungguin elo di Jalan Tol menuju Redview" kata Jack.

Sementara di Fairhave City, Ritsu siap pergi ke Jalan Tol menuju Redview dimana dia harus temanin si Jackson "Jack" Rourke, "Ricchan, elo mau kemana?" kata si Tsumugi, "mau ke Jalan Tol menuju Redview County" kata Ritsu, "ngapain disitu?, mau ketabrak mobil yg beralu lalang?" kata Yui sambil jalan ke Porsche 911 Carrera S Bewarna kuning yg merupakan mobil pertama Yui Hirasawa, "ni, gue temenin si Jack" kata Ritsu sambil masuk ke Dodge Challenger SRT8 Punya dia, "Jack? Maksudnya Jack-13" tanya Mio sehingga Ritsu menyalakan Lampu Xeon Dodge Challengernya terang banget sehingga si Miochan Kesilauan "MEMANG JACK-13?! GUE MENEMANIN PACAR GUE YG NAMANYA JACKSON "JACK" ROURKE, BEGO!" Kata Ritsu yg marah.

Sementara Jack telah menunggu di jalan tol menuju Redview County, "mana si Ricchan? Gue kelamaan disini kaya orang bego" kata Jack sendiri, trus Jack langsun nelpon Ritsu "Rit, gue udh nunggu di jalan tol, ini serius, gue nunggu di jalan tol kaya orang bego" kata Jack yg epresinya agak mulai marah, balik ke Fairhaven, Ritsu akhirnya berangkat.

"Ya, sabarlah, gue baru Jalan" kata Ritsu sambil menyetir Dodge Challenger SRT8 dia, "BARU JALAN!?, WOI GUE UDH NUNGGU DI JALAN TOL MENUJU REDVIEW COUNTY, GOBLOK!" kata Jack layaknya bos yg telah menunggu managernya, "Woi, keras banget ngomong di HP, tenang aja disitu, gue pasti ada" kata Ritsu yg kelihatannya telinga kirinya tuli akibat suara keras Jack dari HP, balik ke jalan Tol menuju Redview County, Jackson telah cengo disitu layaknya orang bego, "_**Where the Fuck is Ritsu?**_" kata Jack dalam hati.

Mejelang malam, jack tidur di Ford Shelby Mustang Supersnake dia, tiba2 dia mendengar klakson mobil, dia terbangun & melihat Dodge Challenger SRT8 yg mengarah ke dia, "Ritsu, dari tadi ngapain elo, gue sampai cengo disini" kata Jack, "ini gara2 temen gue, habis itu macet lagi yg mengarah ke Redview" kata Ritsu yg berada di Dodge Challengernya, "yaudahlah, bensin elo masih banyak?" tanya Jack, "masih banyak, elo?" kata Ritsu, "jarum bensinnya menunjukan T, Berarti masih cukup untuk mengarah ke Redview" kata Jack, Jack & Ritsu langsun menanjap gas, keadaan Lalu Lintas mulai macet, berkat bodynya, mereka bisa menyalip mobil yg berjalanan, tiba2 mereka mendengar sirine Polisi, trus muncul Dodge Charger SRT8 Police , "_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-23, i'm Pursuit two speeding muscle car, we need a Backup over**_", _"__**Negative, 12-23, backup is not avaible due a Traffic Jam**_"

"mampus, ngak ada backup" kata Alfred yg mengejar Dodge Challenger punya Ritsu & Ford Shelby SuperSanke Punya Jack dengan Dodge Charger SRT8 Police, "Anjing gue dikejar Polisi" kata Ritsu dalam hati, "ngapain si Alfred Maho pake acara kejar kejaran" kata Jack, akhirnya Jack yg skill mengemudi diatas Alfred F Jones yg merupakan keluaran Polisi Fairhaven membanteg Dodge Charger SRT8 Punya Alfred dari kiri yg menyebabkan mobil Alfred sliding & menabrak Toyota Avanza yg menyebabkan mobil Alfred Ringsek total & tdk mau berjalan.

"Rasain itu Maho berkaca mata!" kata Jack sambil menunjukan Jari Tengah ke Dodge Charger SRT8 Yg tadi Menabrak Toyota Avanza (Maksudnya Alfred F Jones), tiba2 muncul Aston Martin DBS Police yg juga keluaran Polisi Fairhaven, "Ditambah dengan Arthur Kirkland yg oon" Kata Jack, Tapi ternyata Arthur Kirkland telah ditemanin oleh Lynette Bishop yg sebagai Police Sharpshooter, "_**What The! **_Temen Arthur Kirkland, waduh bisa jadi gawat" kata Jack sambil Memacu Gas secara kencang, "_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-24, i'm replace 12-23 who been crashed with Toyota Avanza, Over**_" "_**Copy that, 12-24 has now enter the Pursuit, give them a lesson, over**_"

"Dua Muscle car, elo yakin?" kata Lynette yg ada disamping Arthur Kirkland yg menyetir, "ya, masalahnya kita gantikan Alfred yg tadi tabrakan" kata Arthur sambil Menyetir, "dia baik2 saja?" kata Lynette, "mudahan dia baik2 saja" kata Arthur.

Sementara Jack & Ritsu berusaha ngabur, tiba2 Mobil Aston Martin DBS Police ditabrak oleh Lexus LFA Bewarna putih dengan plat nomor "RAILGUN" dari belakang yg menyebabkan DBS Athur melintir di jalan Tol & berakhir dengan menabrak Mercedes Benz S-Class, "_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-24, suspect escape, request a tow truck, now!**_", "_**Roger that, Tow Truck now located & bring you to HQ**_"

Jack & Ritsu mulai merasa Aman berkat bantuan Lexus LFA, "hampir aja kita ditabok oleh polisi tersebut berkat LFA" Kata Ritsu yg menyetir Dodge Challenger SRT8, "Yep, kalau ngak ada, pasti polisinya menambah" kata Jack, akhirnya ketiga mobil itu berhenti di bahu jalan.

"Sepertinya gue ketemu Temen gue yg medukung" kata Jack sambil membuka Pintu Lexus LFA, "siapa dai?" tanya Ritsu, "Perkenalkan gue, nama gue adalah Misaka Mikoto, Electromaster dari Academy city" kata perempuan yg keluar dari LFA dia, "Ohh, saya Tainaka Ritsu, saya Fairhaven Most Wanted ke _**List**_ 2" kata Ritsu, "oh, elo dari Fairhaven?" kata Mikoto, "sebenarnya gue dari Shige, Cuma karena gue jadi Most Wanted Ke List 2, banyak orang mengatakan gue dari Fairhaven" kata Ritsu, "Yep, dia sebenarnya mau pacaran sama gue" kata Jack.

"Pacaran sama si Most Wanted itu?, tapi dia pengikut Razor tdk?" kata Mikoto dengan Ekpresi Kaget, "Dia bukan pengikut Razor, dia malah musuh bunyutan Razor" kata Jack.

Sementara si Safe House Razor...

"Elo udh menemukan Rourke?" tanya Razor, "blum boss, dia udh ngabur dari New York, entah ngak tau kemana?" kata si Pembunuhan Bayaran, "Kalian BEGO!, Kalau Jack ngak ketemu & Ngabur, gue bakal membunuh kamu sampai di Kuburan Kalian, NGERTI!" Kata Razor dengan Kesal, "_**Yes, boss**_" kata Pembunuh bayaran.

"Geez, udh Jack nagbur tak kemana, pasti kerjaan si Wanita Brengsek itu, gue bakal bunuh kamu untuk membalas kematian Marcus" kata Razor dalam hati, sementara Ming, anak buahnya Razor berkata "Razor, Jack kelihatannya dia ngabur ke Seacrest County, tapi kita tdk bisa ke situ karena Polisi disitu jauh lebih Sulit daripada Rockport", "sulit apanya, gue pernah kesitu membanteg Polisi yg pake Veyron di situ sampai ribuan polisi yg pake Veyron ngejar Gue" kata Razor layaknya sombong, "tapi, bagaimana dengan Haruhi Suzumiya, dia adalah polisi Terseram di Amerika, dia pernah menakap Pembalap Liar yg menyetir Veyron" kata Ming, "Haruhi si brengsek itu, itu ahh masih kalah sama gue, sampai Detektif Terhebat yaitu John Tanner tetep aku yg raja jalanan di dunia" kata Razor

Balik ke Pengaburan Jack, mereka akhirnya sampai di Redview County, mereka disitu bertemu dengan Sam Harper, medamping si Jack waktu kompetesi The Run.

"hallo sam" kata Jack sambil melambaikan tangan, "sama2, & 2 perempuan mudah ini siapa?" kata Sam, "yg pake bando kuning yaitu Tainaka Ritsu, & yg perempuan Electromaster itu adalah Misaka Mikoto" kata Jack sambil menunjukan Ritsu & Mikoto

* * *

**Whew, baru chapter pertama, oh iya, si pembunuh bayaran kalau menurut gue pasti Harold "Stretch" Joseph dari GTA V, Kemukian cerita ini tetep berlangsun, & ini adalah Sequel Need For Speed Most Wanted K-ON! Yg ternyata belum selesai, please di Review & jangan di Flame**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	2. the Hideout Plan

**Balik lagi, **_**Asshole!, **_**Kali ini yg muncul adalah Konata Izumi & Kuroko Shirai, silakan baca cerita aku**

Disclaimer: gue tdk memiliki apa2, gue hanay memiliki account FanFic gue

Warning: Original car Use, Kata yg ngak Sopan, Mobil Sportif & Mewah (Toyota Avanza juga masuk #DigebukinOlehPemburuMobilSport), & kadang2 ada Gajenya

Song: "Nothing from You (Redenka Remix)" by Pint Shot Riot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hideout Plan

Mereka telah Bertemu dengan Wanita yg Bernama Sam Harper yg merupakan pedamping Jack saat waktu kompetesi The Run, "Ohh, Mikoto & Ritsu, perkenalkan wanita ini, namanya Sam Harper" kata Jack, "senang betemu dengan kalian" kata Sam dalam senang hati, "ya, mereka ini akan membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Razor brengsek" kata Jack.

Tiba2 muncul perempuan 13 tahun entah dari mana?, "Anjing!, Siapa Itu!" Kata Sam, Jack & Ritsu dengan Ekpresi Kaget, "Kuroko? Elo mengaketinmereka" kata Mikoto, "Aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian, dibalik memburu Jack, Razor juga mau mentargetkan Konata Izumi" kata Kuroko, "Waduh Gawat, udh Jack jadi Buronan Razor, ditambah lagi Konata" kata Mikoto, "mendingan gini, Konata akan disembunyikan di Los Santos" kata Sam, "Los Santos?, yakin?" tanya Ritsu, "gue punya temen disana namanya Michael De Santa" kata Sam, "yep, dia Agen punya kita" kata Jack, trus Jack mulai telpon temen dia, "Halo" kata Mr. M, "Halo, aku bisa bicara dengan Michael" kata Jack.

"ohh, keberuntungan ini Saya Sendiri, ada apa, Jack?, mau menyembunyikan orang lagi?" kata Michael, "Yep, & ini adalah target Razor, namanya Konata Izumi" kata Jack, "Konata...Izumi..., yakin, masalahnya anak gue, Tracey & Jimmy juga jadi target Razor" kata Michael, "Razor bener2 keterlaluan, Udah Jack, Konata, abis itu anaknya Michael" kata Mikoto dalam hati, "jadi gimana, kita bawain kemana Konatanya?" kata Jack, "Liberty City, di situ ada temen gue namanya Niko Bellic" kata Michael, "Ok, setuju, yg bawain konata siapa, si Trevor?" kata Jack, "Ngawur, Trevor itu orang gila, mendingan Franklin Clinton" kata Michael, "Baiklah" kata Jack.

Kita sekarang melihat keadaan di Rumah Michael yg berada di Los Santos

"F, elo bisa tolongin antar perempuan ini?" kata Michael, "siapa dia?" tanya Franklin, "Konata Izumi, sekalian antarkan Anak gue" kata Michael, "tiga2nya, tapi kapasitasnya cukup tdk nih motor gue, nigga?" kata Franklin, "ahh, kan elo punya mobil Sedan Sport" kata Michael, "ohh, maksudnya Dodge Charger Gue, ok" kata Franklin, akhirnya Franklin jalan ke Redview County bersama Anaknya Michael, yaitu Tracey & Jimmy

Balik ke Persembunyian Jack di Redview County

"katanya Michael mengirim temen dia" kata Jack, "& Sekarang mana si Konatanya?" tambahannya, "dia ada di kamar aku, kemungkinan dia lagi tidur" kata Sam, trus Sam membuka pintur kamar dia, keliahatannya Konata udh bangun, "Konata, puji syukur kamu udh bangun" kata Sam, "Ya, memang ada apa?" kata Konata, "Kamu akan dibawa ke Liberty City" kata Jack, "nanti diantar oleh temenya Michael" tambahannya.

"Maksudnya temen Michael siapa?" kata Konata, "Franklin Clinton, dia _**gang banger **_dari Los Santos" kata Sam, "tapi dia tdk akan menyakitin kamu, mala dia membunuh orang yg membuat masalah" kata Jack, "Ohh..., kapan dia datang" kata Konata, tiba2 tedengar klakson mobil, kelihatannya muncul Doge Charger SRT8 Versi 2012 bewarna Putih, "Akhirnya Franklin telah disini" kata Sam sambil memberi salam ke Franklin, "Ya, nigga, jadi mana si Konata?" kata Franklin, "Itu, yg cewe muda berambut Ungu" kata Jack, "Jadi ane bakal bawain Konata ke Liberty City?" kata Franklin, "yep, bagaimana keadaan Trevor Sama Michael?" kata Jack, "Michael baik2 saja" kata Franklin, "kalau Trevor lagi melakukan hal Gila di Jalan Tol yg menuju Los Santos" ditambah.

"Baik, trus ngapain bawa dua Remaja ini?" kata Ritsu, "Ohhh..., ini suruhan Michael untuk menyembunyikan mereka di Liberty City." Kata Franklin, "Ohhh..., berarti ini anak elo?" kata Ritsu, "Enggak, mereka berdua adalah anaknya Michael De Santa, nigga" balas Franklin.

"Konata, perkenalkan orang hitam ini yg akan mengantarkan kamu ke Liberty City, namanya Franklin Clinton atau disingkat F" Kata Jack ke Konata, "_**Hello, you little cute**_" kata Franklin, "hallo, F" kata Konata, "ayo silakan maruk ke mobil aku" kata Franklin sambil membuka pintu depan Dodge Charger dia, konata pun masuk ke Dodge Franklin, habis itu Franklin masuk ke mobil, disitu Franklin yg sebagai supirnya membawa mereka ke Liberty City (Maksudnya Tracey, Jimmy, & Konata)

Kita lihat situasi Personil HTT Yg sekarang menjadi Most Wanted yg berada di Fairhaven City

Yui pun mengecek Rem mobil Porsche 911 Carrera S punya Yui, kelihatannya remnya udah blong karena Yui pake untuk latihan mengedrift, untungnya dia juga punya dua mobil, Porsche Panamera S sedan sport 4 pintu berkapasitas 8 orang, ini mungkin bisa cukup untuk Personil HTT, & Porsche 918 Spyder buat Drag Race/Adu Kencang (karena kemungkinan favorit mobil Yui adalah Porsche), semntara Miochan menelpon Ritsu, "Ritsu, bagaimana keadaan Elo?" kata Miochan.

"baik2 saja, gimana yg lain?" kata Ritsu, "baik2 saja, tadi ada yg mau menchallenge elo di Industri Callahan" kata Miochan, "Ahh, biarin saja, salah dia sendiri, gue pergi, udh suruh Tsumugi challenge dia" kata Ritsu sambil menutup telpon, "ah, sial" kata Miochan.

Kita SWITCH Ke Redview County

"Jadi, Razor akan mengadakan Balapan dari Rockport ke Redview, kita bener2 butuh mobil Super" kata Sam, "Elo punya Supercar" kata Jack ke Ritsu, "Punya, namanya SRT Viper dengan kode mobil LX" jaab Ritsu ke Jack, "begini aja, ane tawarin elo Pagani Zonda Cinque" kata Jack, "boleh juga sih?, tapi masalahnya kencang banget mobilnya" kata Ritsu ke Jack, "ya tergantung pengemudinya, kalau gue si bisa, elo pasti bisa kale, kan kecepatan SRT Viper hampir sama dengan Qinque" kata Jack, tiba2 pengobrolan mereka diputus oleh Sam, "Begini aja, aku telah melacak dua orang, kedua itu menyetir Koenigsegg Agera R bewarna Orange & Ferrari LaFerrari bewarna Biru" kata Sam, "dimana" kata Ritsu, Mikoto, & Kuroko, "ada Rest Area Kilometer 50, kemugkinan mereka beritirahat disana" kata Jack, "begini aja, Ritsu akan pura2 mau menchallenge dia, nanti Jack,Mikoto, & Kuroko melamar menjadi Polisi" kata Sam, "trus Ritsu nanti pake apa?" kata Jack, "mendingan SRT Viper" kata Ritsu, "Ngaco, mobil mereka lebih kencang, mendingan gue kasih elo Mclaren P1" kata Jack, "yep, Akselerasi Mclaren P1 hampir sama rata dengan Koenigsegg Agera R" kata Sam.

* * *

**Daripada malas main PS3 Gue, mendingan gue tulis cerita, oh iya, chapter berikutnya pasti Inspirasi dari satu misi yg ada Di Grand Theft Auto V Yaitu I Fought the Law, karena kehadiran Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor, Tracey, Jimmy & Niko Bellic, pasti ini menjadi Crossover Need For Speed Series, Anime X-over, & Grand Theft Auto IV & V, Tolong di Review & jangan di Flame**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	3. 5 Miles per Hour, 2 Hyper Car Gotten

**Kita cerita balik, ngomong2 chapter ini merupakan Inspirasi dari satu Misi yg ada di Grand Theft Auto V yaitu I Fought the Law, karena gue punya Grand Theft Auto V di PS3 Gue, jadi gue tahu misinya, ayo kita baca.**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk mempunyai semua ini

Warning: Gaje, Original Car Use, Mobilnya pada Sportif & Mewah, aneh, Kata yg ngak Sopan, & Sebagian Ada Gajenya

Song: "Grand Theft Auto V I Fought the Law Theme" by Tangerine Dream, Woody Jackson, The Acheimist, Oh No & DJ Sahdow

* * *

Chapter 3

5 Miles Per Hour, 2 Hyper Car Gotten

Jack menelpon Valet dia untuk membawakanMclaren P1 Punya dia, "Halo, tolong antarkan Mclaren P1 Gue" kata Jack, "Yep, kamu berada dimana?" tanya Valet, "di SafeHouse Sam, cepetan" kata Jack, "Siap, pak!" kata Valet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul Mclarens P1 bewarna Merah di hadapan Jack & Ritsu, "Ini Mclaren P1 punya kamu, yg mulia" kata valet sambil memberi kunci mobil Mclaren P1, "yep, tolong kasikan kunci Mclaren ke perempuan ini" kata Jack sambil memegang pundak Ritsu, Valet tersebut memberi kunci Mclaren P1 ke Ritsu, Ritsu pun menerima berian itu.

"jadi, 2 orang ini masih di Rest Area, Jack, Mikoto, & Kuroko akan tunggu di kilometer 100" kata Sam, "oh iya, aku sengaja minta mobil polisi, jadi Jack pake Ferrari FF, sementara Mikoto & Kuroko pake Bentley Continetal GT" kata Sam sambil membuka garasi dimana dia menyimpan mobil Polisi, "ya, & Ritsu, pake Mclaren P1 punya Jack, saat kamu udh sampai di Rest Area, kamu bilang "Ayo, kita adu balap siapa yg pertama" kepada mereka, trus, saat Ritsu udh mau dekat di kilometer 100, Kalian bertiga langsun siap2" kata Sam.

Ritsu pun langsun menaikin & menyetirkan Mclaren P1 punya Jack, sementara Jack memasukin Ferrari FF Undercover Police, & Mikoto & Kuroko masuk ke Bentley Continetal GT Police, tak lama kemudian Ritsu langsun berangkat ke Rest Area kilometer 50, saat sampai di Rest Area Kilometer 50, dia melihat Koenigsegg Agera R Bewarna Orange & Ferrari LaFerrari bewarna biru, "Ane bakal menang sampai kilometer berapa aja elo kalah" kata pengguna Agera R, "masa, eh gue bakal merusak mobil elu sampai Ringsek" Balas yg pengguna LaFerrari, pengobrolan antara dua otang telah terputus oleh Ritsu, "Ayo, kita adu balap siapa yg pertama" kata Ritsu, "oohhh, ternyanta perempuan muda Brengsek & Bego itu mau menge_**challenge**_ kita" kata Pengguna Agera R sambil masuk ke Koenigsegg Agera R punya dia, "iya juga, kita lihat siapa yg pertama!" kata Pengguna LaFerrari, "Lihat Aja, sendiri, kalian tdk bakal mengontrol mobil kalian sendiri" kata Ritsu sambil masuk ke mobil & menjalankan Mesinnya, akhirnya mereka langsun melesat, karena perbedaan Akselerasi, Mclaren P1 & Koenigsegg Agrea R langsun meninggalkan Ferrari LaFerrari di belakang, sekarang keadaan Lalu lintas ramai, berkat _**Handling**_ Mclaren P1 & Ferrari LaFerrari yg tergolong cukup bagus, Ritsu & Pengguna LaFerrari bisa menyalip sekumpulan mobil orang sampai lawan arah, sementara pengguna Agera R memenginjak Rem berberapa kali karena kecepatan yg dia gunakan, saat mau dekat dengan Kilometer 100, Ritsu langsun Nelpon Jack, "Jack, gue udh dekat, siap2" kata Ritsu, "ya, kita udh siap, tinggal tunggu aja" kata Jack.

Kita langsun lihat Keadaan Jack, Mikoto, & kuroko yg berpakaian Polisi telah menunggu Ketiga mobil tersebut, saat mereka melihat 3 Mobil super melewatin mereka, Ferrai FF Undercover Police yg dikendarain Jack & Bentley Continetal Police yg dikendarain oleh Mikoto & ditumpangin oleh Kuroko Shirai langsun melesat & mengejar Koenigsegg Agera R, Ferrari LaFerrari, & Mclaren P1, "elo ngejar LaFerrari yg masuk ke Terowongan, biarin gue urusin Agera R" kata Jack yg menyetir Ferrari FF Undercover, Mikoto langsun menyesetujuin perintah Jack & langsun mengejar LaFerrari yg masuk ke Terowongan yg berlawan Arah.

Jack langsun menyalakan sirine polisi untuk membuat mereka berhenti, diikutin dengan Mikoto yg juga menyalakan Sirine Polisi saat sudah keluar dari terowongan, sekarang keadaan _**Traffic**_ mulai Padat, Karena _**Handling **_FF & Continetal GT Yg tergolong Bagus, mereka bisa mengikutin pegerakan mereka.

Saat lalu lintas mulai lancar, Jack langsun memberi respond kepada 3 mobil Hyper "_**This is Redview Police Deparment, stop the Vehicle NOW!**_", tapi mereka tdk mau meberhentikan mobilnya karena mereka belum mendengar respond yg di berikan Jack, saat Bentley Mendekati ketiga Mobil Hyper terseubut, Kuroko langsun memberi Respond kedua kali "_**Ok, can you Stop the Vehicle, this is not safe place for Racing**_", respond yg diberikan Kuroko langsun tedengar, mereka langsun berhenti di bahu jalan jembatan kilometer 130, Jack langsun keluar dari FF dia sementara Mikoto langsun keluar dari Bentley, Jack langsun nelpon Valet, "Hey, gue membutuhkan Kamu untuk menbawa FF, di Jembatan Kilometer 130" kata Jack, "Siap pak" kata Valet, sementara Ritsu membuka kaca mobil P1, "_**Stay here, Wonky Girls!**_" kata Jack ke Ritsu yg berada di Mclaren P1, "_**well,**_ _**Fuck You**_" balas Ritsu ke Jack, Jack langsung menuju LaFerrari sementara Mikoto menuju ke Agera R, "kamu telah mengemudikan mobil ini?" kata Jack ke Pengguna LaFerrari.

"ya pak" kata pengguna LaFerrari bewarna Biru, "kalau begitu keluar dari mobil" kata Jack, pengguna LaFerrari langsun keluar dari LaFerrari dia, sementara Mikoto menyuruh Pengguna Agera R keluar dari Mobil, "NGAK MAU! MOBIL MAHAL, LU BELI SENDIRI!" kata Pengguna Agera R, Mikoto langsung marah & menyetrum pengguna Agera R sampai pingsan, dengan reaksi Mikoto, Jack langsun melemparkan pengguna LaFerrari ke tengah Jalan & mengambil Ferrari LaFerrari bewarna Biru, sementara Mikoto menyingkirkan Pengguna Agera R yg pingsan keluar dari mobilnya & mengambil Agera R punya dia, sementara Kuroko langsun membawa Bentley Continetal Police ke Rumah Sam, keberuntungan Valet telah datang & membawa FF Ke Rumah Sam, ketiga Mobil itu langsun melesat.

"Sam, kita udh mendapatkan LaFerrari & Agera R" kata Jack, "Baiklah, cepetan, masalahnya ada tamu, bawain mobil tersebut ke rumah aku, jangan sampai Penyok atau Ringsek" kata Sam, "Ya".

Berkat Keadaan Lalu Lintas yg Lancar, LaFerrari & Agera R bisa melesat secara kencang dengan dipimpin oleh Ritsu yg mengendarain Mclaren P1.

Mereka akhirnya sampia dirumah Sam, disitu Sam yg lagi Ngomong sama Tamu tentang Keadaan Redview County akhirnya melihat 3 Mobil Super Mewah & Sportif,"Akhirnya, mereka telah disini" kata Sam dengan Bangga, "terima kasihnya Ritsu, Jack, & Mikoto" tambahnya, "ya sama2, whew untung dapat mobil Super kaya begini" kata Jack sambil keluar dari LaFerrari, "Ya, kita pake ini buat Cadangan atau buat yg mau adu cepat" kata Sam, "Ohh, iya, mumpun ada tamu, aku perkenalkan Tamu teresebut namanya Yukari Tanizaki atau kita sebut Yukari" kata Sam sambil menunjukan Tamu, "Halo, perempuan muda, senang juga ketemu lu, Jack" kata Yukari, "Uhh..., ya senang juga ketemu elo, Tanizaki" Kata Jack, "& Perempuan muda ini siapa?" Tanya Jack, "yg pake bando kuning namanya Tainaka Ritsu atau sering disebut Ritsu, & yg perempuan itu yg barusan keluar dari Agera R itu namanya Misaka Mikoto atau sering disebut Mikoto" kata Jack sam menunjukan Ritsu & Mikoto, "Jadi, Yukari ini akan membantu kalian dalam balapan, tapi masalahnya mobil yg dia gunakan yaitu Toyota Corolla yg bagian depannya udh Ringsek Total" kata Sam, "Jadi begini aja, gue tawarin Tanizaki Pagani Zonda Cinque" kata Jack, "Yakin?, Yukari pake Toyota Corolla aja sampai begini" kata Ritsu, "Dia kan senang nyetir mobil, apalagi kalau ketemu mobil kaya begini, pasti dia pengen membawa mobil tersebut" kata Jack, "& begini, Balapannya pake _**Partner**_, jadi gue & Ritsu akan terlibat disitu" kata Jack.

* * *

**Kalau gue bakal buta cerita ini untuk Open House sekolah gue, pasti yg ada #PLAK!, oh iya, disitu akan ada Race Partner, sebenarnya chapter ini mengikutin Tipe Balapan yg ada Di Driver San Francisco yaitu Partner Race, Cuma bedanya ngak ada Swift, Memang mimpi Koma, Silakan Di Review & Jangan di Flame.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	4. Renegade Cop Vs Outlaw Racer

**Untung ada gue, kalau tdk, pasti ngak bakal lanjut!, mmm..., kalau begitu, oh iya, saya minta maaf karena **_**Racenya **_**akan ada di Chapter Berikutnya, saya bener2 minta maaf soalnya chapter ini merupakan **_**Hot Pursuit, **_**oh iya, Personil HTT yg tadinya mau pulang ke Shige akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Redview dengan satu tujuan & satu masalah, yaitu menjemput Tainaka Ritsu & maslahnya karena Polisinya menyebar kemana-mana**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk memiliki apa2, hanya Akun Aja

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi bukan daerah Asli, salah tulis, Kadang2 lupa diUpdate, Kata yg ngak Sopan, jadi kalau dibawah umur 10 tahun tdk boleh membaca ini karena cerita ini dilapisin oleh kata yg ngak Sopan, & Berisi Gaib (maksudnya Gaje)

Song: "Ready To Go" by Klaypex

* * *

Chapter 4

Renegade Cop Vs Outlaw Racer

Ini adalah hari cerah dengan pemandangan Redview yg begitu Indah Alami, Terlihat Ritsu Lagi Pacaran sama Jack, sementara Mikoto lagi Makan bersama dengan Kuroko & Harper, & Tanizaki lagi duduk di Corolla dia sambil memegang Setir Mobil, tiba2 tedengar Bell Rumah, Jack langsung bergegas ke depan Gerbang Pagar, kelihatannya ada Tamu _**Special**_, Jack mempersilakan Tamu tersebut masuk.

"ini Rumahnya Sam kan?" tanya si Tamu, "Yep, nama gue Jack" balas si Jack, "ohh..., gue mau ketemu dengan Konata Izumi" tanya si tamu, "dia telah dibawa ke Liberty City, gue sumpah" kata Jack, si tamu pun agak mulai pucat mendengar perkataan tersebut, "I..zu..mi telah dibawa ke Li...berty...Ci...ty?" kata Tamu, "ya, masalahnya Razor mau membunuh Izumi karena dianggap pengikut Gue" kata Jack, tiba2 muncul Sam Harper dihadapan mereka, "Sam, kenapa Konata dibawa ke Liberty City?" tanya si Tamu, "supaya terasa aman dari ancaman Razor, disitu nanti dijaga oleh Niko Bellic" kata si Sam

Sementara di Liberty City, Niko Bellic & Roman Bellic telah Kebingungan dimana cara menyembunyikan Konata walaupun tingkat kejahatan di Liberty City hampir sama dengan Los Santos, karena hal tersebut, akhirnya Niko & Roman menyembunyikan Konata di Safehouse punya Niko yg berada di Brooklyn, karena Safehousenya Niko tdk terdetektif oleh siapapun karena modelnya hampir sama dengan Ruko yg disebelah, & lebih pintarnya lagi, Niko menyuruh Konata pura2 menjadi Supir Taksi dengan Alias nama Nota Izima.

Kita lihat keadaan di Redview County.

Kelihatan Jack lagi menelpon Roman Bellic, "halo, Roman, Konata udh disembunyikan?" tanya si Jack, "uhhhh..., sebenarnya udh disembunyikan Cuman Niko nyuruh Konata pura2 jadi supir Taksi dengan Alias nama Konota Izima" balas si Roman, "oh... Tujuannya supaya Razor tdk mengetahui dimana Konata begitu?" kata si Jack, "ya, & lebih tepatnya lagi Razor mengira Konata udh Tewas" kata Roman, "ohh..., yaudah, gue udh dulu ya, da" kata Jack sambil menutup telpon, "jadi, Konata akan merasa Aman di situ, & satu lagi, siapa nama elo sebenarnya?" kata si Jack kepada Tamu, "nama gue Kagami Hiiragi" kata si Tamu yg memperkenalkan namanya, "ohh, gue Jackson Rourke atau sering dipanggil Jack atau Rourke" kata Jack, tiba2 tedengar suara panggilan dari Sam, "Jack, Ke Sini dulu" kata Sam.

Jack pun langsung ke Sam dimana juga ada Tainaka Ritsu, Misaka Mikoto, & Yukari Tanizaki, "begini Jack, nanti kamu hanya membantu Ming keluar dari jalanan, nanti disitu yg terlibat adalah Tanizaki & Ritsu, masalahnya disitu ada Razor" kata Sam, "dan lebih meribetkan lagi, Ming menggunakan Lamborghini Gallardo, ngak mungkin Yukari pake Toyota Corolla" kata Ritsu, "begini saja, gue kasih pinjam Pagani Zonda Cinque ke Tanizaki" kata Jack, "ohh... itu ide bagus, tapi mengapa tdk Mclaren P1?" Tanya Ritsu, "mau dikira curang?, masalahnya mesin P1 yaitu M838T _**Twin-Turbo**_" kata Jack, ternyata benar, Mclaren P1 adalah peganti Mclaren F1, menggunakan mesin Mclaren M838T _**twin-turbo**_ 3.8 L V8, berarti P1 hampir setara dengan Koenigsegg CCXR Edition, Cuma sebagian Bodynya diambil dari Mclaren MP4-12C.

"ohhhh..." kata si Ritsu, "& Lamborghini punya si Ming hampir setara dengan Lamborghini Murcielago" kata Jack, tiba2 HP Ritsu berbunyi metandakan ada telpon, "yaudah, udahan dulu gue, masalahnya " kata Ritsu, "ok" balas si Jack, Akhirnya Ritsu mengangkat Telponnya.

"Ya Halo" kata Ritsu, "Ritsu, gawat nih, sekarang Polisi di Fairhaven City mulai meraja rela di Fairhaven City & Shige" kata si Azusa yg ketakutan, "FCPD itu, penasaran Maho Berkaca Mata udh mulai berhenti menjadi komandan kepolisian Jalan Tol Fairhaven City & sekarang dia menjadi Angotta Kepolisian Jalan Tol Redview County bersama si Orang Ingris yg oon" kata si Ritsu, "Emang, penasaran gue melihat Dodge Charger SRT8 Police di Jalan Tol, menurut gue pasti si Maho Berkaca Mata" kata Azusa, "ngak mungkin, dia udh keluar dari kepolisian Fairhaven, & sekarang dia menjadi Angotta Kepolisian Jalan Tol Redview karena dia sudah bete disitu karena gagal terus menangkap Yui" kata Ritsu, "ya juga sih, gue pernah denger berita bawa si Maho Berkaca Mata sdh keluar dari kepolisian Fairhaven" kata Azusa, "gue sdh tau, udh dulu ya" kata Ritsu, "Entar, si Tsumugi Pingsan karena BMW Dia Dicuri" kata Azusa, "APA!, Tsumugi Pingsan, mendingan suruh semua ke Redview County, nanti temuan gue di Jalan tol Rute 70 yg menuju Redview" kata Ritsu, "Yaudah, ini lagi jalan ke Redview untuk ketemu elo" kata Azusa, "oohh..., yaudah, daa" kata Ritsu sambil menutup telponnya, Ritsu pun langsun masuk ke mobil dia, Jack pun ikut Ritsu, dia Langsun masuk ke Ford Shelby Mustang SuperSnake, akhirnya mereka berangkat ke Jaln Tol Kilometer 70.

Kita lihat status Personil HTT yg tadinya mau pulang ke Shige terpaksa ngabur ke Redview karena Polisi Fairhaven lagi meraja rela.

Tsumugi yg tadi pingsan karena BMW dia dicuri entah dibawa kemana akhirnya bangun, pemandagan alam yg begitu indah bagi Tsumugi Kotobuki, tapi dia tdk mengira bawa dia berada di Ford Fiesta ST.

"akhirnya mugi Bangun" kata Azusa, "Azusa?, ternyata elo, & kita dimana sekarang?" kata Tsumugi, Azusa hanya ketawa sedikit, kemudian Tsumugi memikir dimana dia berada, trus kenapa Miochan menyetir, penasaran dia menyetir Ford Raptor F150 SVT, trus dia melihat Porsche Cayenne yg ada di Samping Ford Fiesta ST, warna Cayenne hampir mirip dengan 911 Carrera S yg dikemudikan oleh Yui-chan, tapi yg mengemudi Cayenne itu Yui-chan, penasaran Yui sering menyetir Porsche 911 Carrera S, & lebih mengejutkan, Cayenne itu diikutin oleh Porsche 918 Spyder bewarna Silver yg dikendarain oleh Anaknya Yui, tiba2 muncul Dodge Charger SRT8 _**Police**_ dengan plat Nomor "AMERICA" dari belakang.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, This is 12-23, i'm looking a A Bounch of Vehicle Driving Recklessy, need a Pusruit Conffirmed**_", "_**Copy that, now you can chase it**_".

"Pasti kerjaan si Porsche goblok!" kata Alfred yg menyetir Charger dia, akhirnya Alfred menyalakan Sirine metandakan _**pursuit**_ dimulai, "_**Let's see how those car can beat Hero**_" kata Alfred dalam hati, akhirnya yg tadinya mau ke Redview County berubah menjadi _**Hot Pursuit**_.

Sementara Jack & Ritsu yg lagi nganggur di rute 70 akhirnya melihat 3 Mobil dikejar oleh Dodge Charger SRT8 Police.

"Apa lagi, Alfred _**Fucking**_ Jones?, biarin mereka pergi, Maho!" kata Jack, akhirnya Mobil Jack & Ritsu langsung melaju dengan kencang & berusaha menghancurkan Mobil Alfred yg mengejar ketiga Mobil tersebut, tiba2 muncul Aston Martin DBS _**Police**_ & Audi R8 V12 Plus _**Unmarked Police**_ dari jalur masuk tol, "Arthur?, Ludwig?, _**Son Of Bitch!**_" kata Jack sambil berusaha menghancurkan Charger Alfred.

"_**This is 12-24 with 12-25, conffirmed the pursuit, over**_", "_**Copy that, 12-24 & 12-25 is 12-23 backup**_"

"Alfred, elo baik2 saja?" kata Arthur yg menyetir Aston Martin DBS _**Police**_, "ya, Tolong suruh Lynette Menembak ban Mobil mereka supaya gampang ditangkap" kata Alfred sambil mencoba membanteg 918 Spyder, Athur pun menerima mandat dari Alfred.

"Lynette, tolong bisa tembak ban mereka" kata Athur yg menyetir DBS, "Tembakin mereka, maksudnya kepala" tanya Lynette yg bingung, "elo tembak Ban mereka supaya gampang ditangkap" kata Athur sambir memberi Lynette pistol bekaliber 9mm, Lynette pun menerima pemberian & metodongkan pistol tersebut ke ban Ford Shelby Supersnake, Lynette langsung menembaknya, tapi tembakannya menyasar ke Lampu belakang R8 Ludwig yg menyebabkan lampu tersebut pecah berkeping-keping.

"Woi, elo malah tembak gue, Goblok!" kata Ludwig dengan ekpresi marah sambil menyetir R8 _**Unmarked Police**_, "ehh.., maaf ngak sengaja, nyasar" kata Lynette.

Sementara Jack berusaha membanteg Charger Alfred untuk menyelamatkan 3 mobil tersebut, sementara Ritsu berusaha melindungin Jack dari Ancaman Polisi lain dengan cara membanteg Polisi yg berusaha mehancurkan Mustang Jack, tiba2 HP Ritsu berbunyi, Ritsu pun langsung menganjat HP Tersebut.

"hey, Ritsu, gue sengaja memasang _**EMP**_ di mobil elo, pake aja untuk meringsekan kumpulan polisi" kata Jack melalui HP Ritsu, "_**EMP**_?, oohhhh..., tekanan listrik yg buat merusak mobil?" Balas Ritsu, "ya, pake aja" kata Jack sabil menutup telponnya, Ritsu pun melihat tombol yg bertulisan _**Shoot The EMP**_, Ritsu pun mengarahkan mobilnya di belakang R8 Ludwig, habis itu dia Langsung menekan tombol tersebut, tekanan listrik langsung keluar dari Challenger Ritsu & mengenai R8 Ludwig dari belakang dengan cepat yg menyebabkan R8 Ludwig kehilangan Manuver yg menyebabkan R8 Ludwig megalaming _**sliding**_ & berakhir menabrak Nissan Versa dari jalur lawan.

"_**12-25 is down, Request a Tow Now!**_", "_**Copy that, Tow Truck now located & bring to HQ**_"

"dasar Challenger Goblok!" kata Ludwig Beilscmidt sambil menjerit Kesakitan, sementara Erica merasa sakit di kepala.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, This is 12-23, conffirmed to drop a Lethal Spike Strip, he is Resisting Arrest & Fighting Back.**_", "_**Roger That, you can Drop it**_"

Charger Alfred Langsung menjatuhkan _**Spike Strip**_ untuk melindungin diri dari Ancaman Jack.

"Ohhh, kelihataannya elo main _**Spike**_" kata Jack yg menyetir Mustang Supersnake, Sementara Ritsu melihat Jarum yg agak besar berdiri untuk menyelamatkan Charger Alfred, Ritsu pun langsung membelokan ke Kanan. Sehingga dia menghindari dari ancaman _**Spike**_ secara sukses.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-23, Suspect has Invade a Spike Strip, request a Air Support**_", "_**Roger That, Helicopter now enter the Pursuit**_"

Alfred mencoba berusaha menghentikan 918, tiba2 muncul Helikopter punya Polisi Redview dari sisi kanan.

"_**This is Condor 5, pursuit copter is your backup**_"

"_**Yes!,**_ Rasain itu Porsche Goblok!" kata Alfred, sementara Yui mulai agak mulai mau pengen ngabur karena sangking Polisi tersebut sambil menginjak pedal gas secara penuh.

Sementara DBS Athur mencoba menghancurkan Cayenne Yui untuk ditangkap, tiba2 muncul Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna Biru diikuti Lexus LFA Bewarna putih yg dikendarain Mikoto & Pagani Zonda Cinque yg dikendarain oleh Yukari Tanizaki.

"Astaga!, tiba2 ada Kiyama Harumi yg Maho, ngapain?, padahal gue lagi mengejar Cayenne, udh gue rusak Gallardo Lu" kata Athur yg menyetir DBS, jadi DBS Athur yg tadinya mau merusak Cayenne Akhirnya mencoba menghancurkan Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna biru yg dikendarain Kiyama Harumi.

"jadi?, si Arthur Bodoh akan merusak mobil mahal Gue? Huh" kata Harumi sambil menyetir Gallardo, jadi Kiyama Harumi yg skill mengemudi hampir sama rata dengan Arthur Kirkland membanteg DBS Athur dari Kiri, tetapi malah ditangkis oleh Lynette Bishop yg ada disamping Athur yg lagi menyetir dengan cara menembakan pistol ke Gallardo sehingga Gallardo Harumi hampir mau _**Sliding**_, "Anjing!, ini Arthur main curang? Menyuruh Anak buahnya yg ada disamping menembak pistol ke arah gue, sekarang elo jangan main curang lagi!" kata Harumi yg tampaknya mulai marah karena aksi curangnya si Arthur.

"Nah, Rasain itu, Maho!" kata Arthur sambil menunjukan jari tengah ke Gallardo Harumi, menyebabkan Harumi membanteg DBS Athur kedua kali dari Kiri dengan Sukses secara keras, menyebabkan DBS Athur kehilangan Manuver & melintir di tengah jaln Tol & berakhir menabrak Taksi Ford Crown Victoria.

Dar Kesimpulan diatas, ternyata Kiyama Harumi adalah musuh bunyutan Athur Kirkland & Lynette Bishop karena Harumi menganggap mereka adalah Polisi tak berguna, itu sebabnya mengapa Athur & Lynette memasukan Harumi sebagai Musuh untuk Polisi, udh dulu OOTnya, kita lihat Aksi _**Pursuit**_.

"_**This is Condor 5, 12-24 is lost in action, i need to stop a Blue Lamborghini Gallardo, over**_", "_**Roger That, you can Drop the Spike Strip**_".

Helikopter tersebut langsung menjatuhkan kumpulan paku agka besar, tetapi Harumi langsung mengatifkan _**Jammer**_ sehingga paku tersebut langsung Menghilang & lebih fatal lagi Helikopter terebut kehilangan Manuver.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is Condor 5, we lost a Maneuver, request back to Helipad, over**_", "_**Roger that, you can back to Helipad**_"

Helikopter tersebut langsung ngabur untuk balik ke Markas Polisi.

"Woi! Jangan tinggalin gue sendirian, Bego!" kata Alfred secara Histeris sambil menyetir Dodge Charger SRT8 _**Police**_.

Akhirnya Jack langsung menbanteg Charger Alfred sampai keluar jalanan & berakhir masuk ke Sungai.

Dari Kesimpulan tersebut, ternyata Skillnya Alfred terlalu cupu, padahal tingkat dia dianggap lebih tinggi, yaitu _**Elite Highway Officer**_, tentu aja pangkat tinggi ngak cukup kalau skillnya begitu saja, & lebih parah lagi, Skillnya Alfred masih dibawa skillnya Athur, padahal dia keluaran Polisi Fairhaven City, udh OOTnya, sekarang kita balik lagi diamana _**Hot Pursuit**_ berakhir.

"Akhirnya kita selamat dari Ancaman Polisi" kata Azusa dalm Senang, "ehh, entar, yg nyetir Dodge Challenger SRT8 itu si Ricchan?" kata Mio-chan sambil menyetir Ford Fiesta ST, Azusa & Tsumugi langsung kaget mendengar hal itu, mereka langsung menolek ke belakang ternyanta Yg menyetir Dodge Challenger SRT8 yaitu Ritsu, & lebih aneh lagi, dia ditemanin oleh Ford Shelby Mustang Supersnake bewarna putih & strip Hitam.

Sementara Yui-chan yg menyetir Cayenne mulai merasa aman dari Ancaman Polisi, padahal dia tdk mengira bawa dia telah dibantu oleh Ritsu & Jack.

Sementara di Safehouse Razor...

"gue melihat berita tentang aksi kejaran antara Polisi & Pembalap di jalan tol, tapi gue melihat Ford Shelby Mustang Supersnake bewarna putih lengkap dengan garis hitam, kemungkinan pasti Jackson Rourke" kata Bull, salah Satu Anak buahnya Razor.

"Serius?, trus gue bilang "WOW" begitu?" kata Razor, "enggak, bos" kata Bull, "sekarang diganti, gue mau membunuh Wanita brengsek itu" kata Razor, "maksudnya Sam Harper?" tanya Bull, "Iya, dia adalah salah satu Orang yg medukung Jack, makanya gue mau dia Mati, & elo pasti pengikut Wanita Brengsek itu?" kata Razor.

"Ngak, Bos, kalau gue pengikut dia, gue bakal bakar SLR & gue bakal menggunakan Peugoet 807" kata Bull

"Ohh..., kalau begitu tangkap Wanita Brengsek itu sampai ketemu!" kata Razor, "_**Yes, Boss!**_" kata Bull.

Sementara di Safehousenya Sam dimana Personil HTT Sampai disitu dengan selamat.

Oh iya, sementara Mikoto lagi mengikutin Harumi di belakang karena ada urusan untuk mengetahui berapa Anggota yg berasal dari Academy City, & Tanizaki lagi keliling Redview untuk mencoba mobil super tersebut, yaitu Pagani Zonda Cinque yg ternyata dipinjam dari Jack.

"Sam!, kami di Rumah!" kata Jack sambil mengetok pintu, "ohh.., silakan masuk" kata Sam, Jack Langsung membuka pintu utama, disitu kelihatan Sam lagi teduh di Kursi, "oohh..., akhirnya, gimana, Jack, Ritsu & Mikoto baik2 saja?" kata Sam, "ya, mereka baik2 saja, oh iya, ada sekumpulan tamu" kata Jack, "Oh iya, siapa mereka?" kata Sam, "belum tau, yg tau hanya Ritsu doang" kata Jack, trus Ritsu membalas, "mereka adalah Personil HTT" kata Ritsu, "oh iya, silakan duduk di ruang tamu" kata Sam.

* * *

**Oh iya, sebenarnya Need For Speed Rival keluar pada 19 November 2013, jadi chapter berikutnya namanya Two vs One, karena race itu merupakan **_**Partner,**_ **& Juga nanti ada pertanyaan yg begitu membuat Reviewnya full, yaitu apa pengganti mobil Athur Kirkland, Apakah Aston Martin V12 Vantage, Aston Martin One-77, atau Mclaren MP4-12C, Tolong di review & jangan di Flame.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	5. Two vs One

**Kalau begitu, #PLAK!, oh iya, sekarang ini adalah Racenya, Dua Lawan Satu, balapan ini yaitu antara Ritsu & Tanizaki melawan Ming, oh iya, tadi Koenigsegg Agera R Bekas curian yg dari Chapter 3 yaitu 5 Miles per Hour, 2 Hyper Car Gotten akhirnya dikasih ke Tsumugi Kotobuki, karena chapter yg tadi BMW Tsumugi dicuri entah kemana & pelakunya ngak diketahuin,nah, kan ada pertanyaan, karena ngak ada reviewnya, gue pilih pengganti DBS Athur yaitu V12 Vantage, karena peforma V12 Vantage hampir sama dengan Gallardo yg dikemudikan Harumi, oh iya, disitu nanti ada Peter Kirkland dengan Alias nama Sealand dari Hetalia juga, disitu dia menyetir Mclaren MP4-12C, menurut gue, MP4-12C Menggunakan M838T twin-turbo 3.8 L V8, Tapi ngak secepat P1, langsun baca.**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk memiliki apa2, hanya akun doang.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi, Balapan liar adalah Illegal, mobilnya pada Sportif & Mewah, kadang2 lupa diupdate, Sama Aneh.

Song: "Butterfly and Hurricanes" by Muse

* * *

Chapter 5

Two Vs One

Suatu Hari di Redview County yg begitu Indah alami bagi Personil HTT, karena daerah ini adalah daerah terlindung & hanya boleh membuat jalanan sama jalan tol saja, semua personil HTT Kecuali Ritsu yg lagi pacaran sama si Jack lagi bercakapan dengan Sam Harper tentang keadaan Redview County & juga personil HTT Sdh memperkenalkan nama mereka sendiri (ehh..., kalau Ritsu sdh duluan karena kan Ritsu adalah Personil HTT Yg pertama kali memperkenalkan diri ke Sam Harper di Chapter 1), oh iya, sementara Ritsu & Jack lagi berdiskusi tentang rencana apa supaya mereka bisa memenangkan Balapan melawan Ming supaya Konata bisa selamat.

"begini, Ricchan, nanti elo sama Tanizaki yg terlibat di Balapan tersebut, masalahnya disitu juga ada Razor sebagai tuan Rumah balapan tersebut" kata Jack, "ohh..., tapi Ming pake Lamborghini Gallardo yg diupgrade sendiri sehingga hampir sama rata dengan Murcielago" Balas Ritsu ke Jack, "begini aja, elo pake LaFerrari bekas kita ambil" kata Jack ke Ritsu, "uummmm..., boleh juga sih." Kata Ritsu ke Jack, "& Koenigsegg Agera R yg tadi kita curi gue yg pake" kata Jack, "ngak, mendingan kita kasih Agera tersebut ke Mugichan" kata Ritsu ke Jack, "yakin? Kuat tdk dianya? Udh tau Agera _**horse**_nya 1000" kata Jack, "ngak apa2, dia nanti baik2 saja" kata Ritsu, Jack langsung _**Sweatdrop**_.

Sementara di Kantor Polisi Redview County...

"pasti Harumi akan merasakan Martin gue" kata Arthur sambil memasukin mobil barunya, yaitu Aston Martin V12 Vantage _**Highway Police**_, sementara Lynette lagi latihan menembak bersama Erica & Ludwig, ohh iya, sekarang ada anggota baru yaitu Peter Kirkland Alias Sealand, ini sengaja disuruh oleh Athur Kirkland untuk menjadi anggota Polisi Redview, mobilnya yaitu Mclaren MP4-12C _**Police**_ dengan plat nomor "SEALAND".

"Peter, gimana rasanya kalau jadi Polisi dengan mobil keren begini?" kata Athur ke Peter yg berada di 12C, "Enak!, merasa gue lagi main 'Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2010' di dunia nyata" balas Peter ke Athur, Athur pun langsung _**Sweatdrop**_.

Kita lihat kembali ke Safeheousenya Sam..

Ritsu pun langsung berdiskusi dengan personil HTT bagaimana cara dia bisa memenangkan untuk membuat Ming kalah atau lebih tepatnya tertangkap oleh Polisi di Ruang Tamu.

Tsumugi langsung kebingunan setelah mendengar bahwa dia harus menyetir Koenigsegg Agera R.

"yakin?, tak mungkin Tsumugi menyetir mobil super kaya begitu" kata Yui dengan ekpresi khawatir takut Tsumugi kena tabrakan karena sangking cepatnya Agera R, "ya tapi dia suka mobil2 mewah seberti Lambor, Ferrari, Bugatti, BMW, Audi, Mercedes, Pagani, Koenigsegg, dll" kata Ritsu, Yui langsung _**Sweatdrop**_.

"Yaudah, menyerah, gue pake Agera" kata Tsumugi, tiba2 Ritsu dipanggil oleh Jack, "Ritsu, ke sini dulu" kata Jack, Ritsu langsung ke Jack.

"jadi, gimana?, Ageranya dikasih ke Tsumugi?" kata Jack, "ya" balas si Ritsu, "ok, & satu hal lagi, gue melihat bahwa Razor & kawan2nya sdh berada di Rest Area Rute 66 yg mengarah Redview" kata Jack, tiba2 muncul Kuroko secara tiba2 layaknya Setan menyebabkan Jack & Ritsu kaget, "KUROKO!, Elo jangan kaya Setan!" kata Jack, "maaf, sekarang diubah, soalnya Razor tdk memburu Jack lagi, sekarang dia memburu Sam Harper" kata Kuroko, Jack & Ritsu mulai tersinggung mendengar kata2 tersebut, "Astaga!, Serius!?" kata Jack, "iya, soalnya Razor sdh muak karena tdk dapat memburu Jack, jadi Razor terpaksa membunuh Sam" kata Kuroko, habis itu Kuroko langsun menghilang entah kemana layaknya setan, "waduh, musti lapor ke Sam dulu" kata Jack, akhirnya Jack langsung ke halaman belakang dimana Sam lagi teduh disitu.

"Sam, gue punya berita buruk" kata Jack, "ya, apa beritanya?" kata Sam, "Sekarang Razor memburu Kamu" kata Jack, "Apa!, ke...na...pa...Razor...mem...buru...a...ku" kata Sam, tiba2 Sam langsun pucat & pingsan, "Sam!" kata Jack sehingga Personil HTT langsun kaget mendengar itu padahal mereka ada di Ruang Tamu.

"kenapa si Jack-sensei?" kata Yui ke Ritsu, tiba2 Jack membuka pintu sambil membawa Sam yg pingsan, "Astaga!, kenapa si Sam?" kata Azusa, "dia Pingsan, tolong jagain dia, nanti Gue, Ritsu, & Tsumugi mau ke jalan tol yg menuju Redview" kata Jack sambil menaruh Sam di Sofa, "& satu lagi, tolong kamu jagain si Sam sama Yui & Mio" tambahnya, "Jagain si Sam?" kata Azusa, Yui & Mio secara bareng2, "ya, masalahnya dia pingsan" kaat Jack, Azusa, Yui & Mio langsun _**Sweatdrop**_, akhirnya Jack langsun mengirim _**E-Mail**_ ke Mikoto & Tanizaki.

Sementara di Coyote Pass yg berada di Redview County.

Mikoto & Harumi lagi mengechek berapa warga yg mempunyai kekuatan mereka sendiri & juga pindahan dari Academy City, tiba2 HP mikoto berbunyi mentandakan ada _**E-mail**_, Mikoto pun langsun membuka, tiba2 Mikoto langsun kaget & mulai marah.

"RAZOR GOBLOK!, mau nyari gara2, ngapain Razor Brengsek ngincar Sam!" kata Mikoto, akhirnya Harumi langsun kaget mendengar itu, "memang kenapa?, Mikoto?" kata si Harumi, "ini Razor Brengsek-Bego-Goblok mau memburu temannya si Jack" kata Mikoto, "si Harper?" kata Harumi, "Ya, bener2 gue mau bunuh Razor!" kata Mikoto.

Sementara di Jalan tol Rute 23 yg berada di Redview County.

Disitu Arthur & Lynette lagi Nganggur di Mobil barunya si Athur, yaitu Aston Martin V12 Vantage _Highway Police_ sambil menyetel lagu yg bernama "Sunday Morning" yg dipopulerkan oleh Maroon 5,menyebabkan Lynette memencet tombol Radio "next", tiba2 Radio itu menyetel "Radio Ga Ga" yg di populerkan Queen, Athur langsung langsun _Sweatdrop_.

"Lynette, kenapa musti ini!, jelek dengarnya!" kata Arthur yg duduk di kursi pengemudi, "memang kenapa, ngak suka yang klasik?" kata Lynette, "gue kalau dengar itu ngak enak & Jadul" kata Athur sehingga dia memencet tombol radio "preview", tiba2 radio tersebut menyetel "Sunday Morning" kembali, Lynette langsun _**Sweatdrop**_.

Disamping Vantage adalah Dodge Charger SRT8 _**Police**_, disitu ada Alfred F Jones yg lagi duduk santai di kursi pengemudi sambil meneytel lagu "Hood Gone Love it" yg dipopulerkan oleh Jay Rock bersama Kendrick Lamar.

"_**Keepin it G an't nuttin, you ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it You ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it Watch a young nigga show his ass out of public**_" nyanyian Alfred sambil mengikutin Lyric "Hood Gone Love It".

"Woi!, Alfred!, gue ngak enak denger _**Hip-Hop**_!" kata Arthur yg ada di V12 Vantage, "yaaa, gue suka _**Hip-Hop**_, Iggy~" balas Alfred dari Charger, Athur langsung _**Sweatdrop**_.

Sementara di Rest Area Rute 66 yg mengarah ke Redview

Disitu Razor yg sebagai tuan rumah balapan tersebut lagi minum beer di M3 GTR punya si Razor, tiba2 datang Dodge Viper (LX) bewarna Merah Tua & Pagani Zonda Cinque (kalian pasti tau warna warna utama Cinque).

"ahhh..., akhirnya ada pembalap baru yg bodoh" kata Razor sambil melihat kedua mobil tersebut, "jadi mana si Ming Brengsek itu?" kata Ritsu yg barusan keluar dari Viper dia, "disitu" kata Razor sambil menunjukan Gallardo (ehh.., tapi Gallardo yg Ming punya yg ada di Need For Speed: Most Wanted versi 2005), Ritsu akhirnya langsung ke Ming, "hei Ming bego!" kata Ritsu, "ohh, ternyata ada perempuan Bego, mau apa sama gue?" balas si Ming, "mau mengajak balap sama elo" kata Ritsu, "Oh iya, ayo kita balap!, pasti Viper elo yg cacat tdk bisa menandingin gue" kata Ming sambil masuk ke Gallardo Ming, sementara Ritsu akhirnya lari ke Viper dia & masuk ke Viper.

Ketiga mobil tersebut (maksudnya Viper, Gallardo, & Cinque) saling meraungkan mesin, akhirnya Ritsu & Tanizaki langsung maju secara melesat.

"Woi! Elo jangan main curang" kata Ming, berkat bantuan Nitro, akhirnya Ming langsung melesat, sekarang keadaan lalu Lintas mulai macet, berkat _**Handling**_ Viper & Cinque tergolong bagus, akhirnya mereka bisa menyalip Kendaraan sambil lawan jalan, sementara Ming menginjak rem berapa kali karena Body yg digunakan, akhirnya mereka mendekat Rute 23.

Tiba2 sebuah Dodge Charger SRT8 _**Police**_ & Aston Martin V12 Vantage _**Highway Police**_ yg lagi nganggur akhirnya begerak untuk mengejar ketiga mobil tersebut.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-23 with 12-24, request permission to stop White Pagani Zonda, Red Dodge Viper, & Tuned White Black Lamborghini Gallardo**_", "_**Permission is Graunted, you can take them down**_".

"Pasti kerjaan si BMW M3 GTR Itu!" kata Alfred yg menyetir Dodge Charger SRT8 _**Police**_, akhirnya kedua polisi tersebut menyalakan sirine menyebabkan _**Hot Pursuit**_ dimulai.

"_**Aaahhhh..., great, Cop!**_" kata Tanizaki sambil menyetir Zonda Cinque, "_**Oh god, they gonne arrest us**_" gumam Ming yg ketakutan sambil menyetir Gallardo, "woi, si Orang Inggris oon akhirnya ganti mobil?" kata Ritsu heran melihat V12 Vantage sambil menyetir Viper.

Sementara di Rute 10.

"berapa lama mereka lewat?" tanya si Jack yg berada di Ford Shelby Mustang GT5000 Supersnake, "kaya mulai dekat, kelihataannya dikejar oleh dua polisi" kata Tsumugi yg berada di Agera R, "ehh.., entar, kayanya itu!" kata Uihari yg berada di Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna Biru & disamping Hraumi yg lagi memgang setir, "ehh..., iya itu mereka" kata Tsumugi.

Setelah Ming, Ritsu & Tanizaki menyalip mereka...

"Emang ada masalah lagi?, Alfred _**Fucking**_ Jones & Arthur Kirkland oon!" kata Jack sambil mengakselereasi Ford Shelby Mustang GT5000 Supersnake, "Woi, Jack, serius elo mendekatin polisi" kata Tsumugi sambil mengakselereasi Koenigsegg Agera R.

Jack yg memiliki skill mengemudi diatas Alfred & Arthur membanteg Charger Alfred dar belakang.

"_**They resisting Arrest, someone was Fighting me from back, we need a Roadblock**_", "_**Negative, Roadblock cannot be place due Traffic Jam**_".

"Woi, Athur, bantuin gue, masalahnya ada seseorang membanteg mobil gue dari belakang!" kata Alfred sambil berusaha menghindar dari ancaman Supersnake. Arthur pun menolak.

"Ngak bisa, Alfred, ada Musuh bunyutan gue" kata Arthur sambil mempelankan mobil, setalah Harumi Menyalip Athur, Athur Langsung mengakselerasi V12 Vantage dia & menabrak Gallardo Harumi bagian Belakang.

"Ahhh...!, aku Takut!" kata Uihari yg ketakutan yg duduk di samping Harumi yg lagi menyetir, "Tenang, pasti selamat" kata Harumi, "Awasnya Athur" kata Harumi dalam hati.

"Gimana rasanya, Maho?" kata Arthur sambil menyetir Aston Martin V12 Vantage _**Police**_, "Kurang!, Athur oon!" kata Harumi, Gallardo Harumi langsung membanteg tetapi ditangkis oleh Lynette Bishop dengan menembakan Pistol 2 Kali ke Gallardo Harumi, "Woi!, Awasnya!" kata Harumi dengan ekpresi marah.

Tiba2 muncul Mclaren MP4-12C _**Police**_ dari belakang.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-26, i'm now join the Pursuit**_", "_**Copy that, 12-25 now enter the pursuit**_".

"Akhirnya Sealand telah disini" kata Lynette sambil berusaha menembakkan pistol ke arah Gallardo Harumi, "Athur, kamu baik2 saja?" kata Peter kirkland yg menyetir Mclaren MP4-12C _**Police**_.

"baik2, saja" Balas Arthur, "kamu hancurkan Lamborghini Gallardo itu" kata Athur sambil menunjukan Gallardo Ming.

Peter langsung menuju ke Depan Gallardo Ming & meminta ke Arthur untuk menjatuhkan _**Spike Strip**_.

"_**Ten-Forty Aplha, this is 12-24, 12-26 Request to drop a lethal Spike Strip, over**_", "_**Copy that, permission in Graunted**_".

"Peter, boleh katanya, jatuhkan sekarang" kata Arthur ke Peter, Peter langsung menjatuhkan _**Spike Strip**_.

Gallardo Ming melindas _**Spike Strip**_, menyebabkan bannya meletus & mengakibatkan Gallardo Ming melintir di tengah Jalan, untungnya, Gallardo Harumi & Agera Tsumugi berhasil menghindari Gallardo Ming yg lagi Melintir, Gallardo Ming yg melinitir berakhir ditabrak oleh Jack.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha, this is 12-23, a White Ford Mustang with Black strip was stopping a Tuned Gallardo**_", "_**Copy that, arrest that Gallardo now**_".

Sementara Viper Ritsu & Cinque Tanizaki berhasil melewatin garis _**Finish**_ yg berada di Coyote Pass, karena itu, mereka berdua disambut meriah oleh para pedukung, setelah itu, kedua tersebut pindah ke Area 4 yg berada di Redview County bagian selatan, tiba2 muncul Kuroko layaknya setan, "ANJING!, Jangan kaya Setan!" kata Ritsu dengan ekpresi kaget, "ehh.., aku punya berita, kelihatannya Ming sudah tertangkap polisi, berkat bantuan Jack, Harumi, sama satu orang yg aku ngak athu tapi temen kamu" kata Kuroko, "maksudnya Tsumugi?" kata Ritsu, "I...ya kali" kata Kuroko sambil mehilang layaknya setan.

Sementara di Hotel dimana Razor menginap di Redview County

Ada seorang megetok pintu rumah Razor, Razor pun membuka, kelihatannya sebuah pedukung Ming, "Razor, maaf banget, Ming telah tertangkap oleh polisi" kata salah satu pedukung Ming, "jadi ada pembalap yg juga ikut nangkap" kata Razor, "Ada, Ford Shelby Mustang GT5000 Supersnake Bewarna Putih dengan Garis Hitam, Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna Biru, & satu lagi ngak tau tapi kelihatannya Koenigsegg Agera bewarna Jingga" balas pedukung Ming tersebut, "berarti kerjaan Jack" kata Razor, "iya pak" kata pedukung Ming tersebut "yaudah, berarti, Bull, tolong tangkap ketiga mobil tersebut" kata Razor ke Bull, "Apa aja?" kata Bull, "Ford Shelby Mustang GT5000 Supersnake punya Jack, Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna Biru, & Koenigsegg Agera bewarna Jingga" kata Razor, Bull langsung menerima perintah Razor & masuk ke Mercedes-Benz Mclaren SLR.

Sementara di Kantor Polisi Redview..

"Ahh, akhirnya Konata Selamat" kata Harumi ke Jack, "iya lah, berkat pacar gue" kata Jack, tiba2 muncul Viper yg dikendarai Ritsu, "gimana?, dimeriahkan oleh banyak pedukung?" kata Jack ke Ritsu, "iya, banyak, sampai pedukung Ming menepuk tanagan ke gue" kata Ritsu, "eh, ngomong2 di Sam sudah bangun?" kata Tsumugi yg lagi besenderan dengan Koenigsegg Agera R bewarna Jingga, Ritsu pun langsung menelpon Yui untuk mempastikan keadaan Sam.

"Yui, si Sam sdh bangun?" kata Ritsu melalui HP, "iya, & sekarang dia lagi teduh diluar sambil melihat kelangit" balas si Yui, "ohh..." kata Ritsu, "yaudah, udh dulu ya" kata Ritsu sambil menutup HP.

Sementara di Safehouse Sam.

Kelihatannya Yui lagi berlatih drift di Depan Rumah Sam dengan menggunakan Porsche Cayman S bewarna Kuning (ehh..., soalnya waktu Ritsu berbalap, Yui beli Porsche Cayman S karena dia lupa menbawa Carrera S dia), sementara Mio-chan lagi berenang di Kolam berenang di halamn belakang rumah Sam.

Tiba2 sebuah Lamborghini Murcielago SV bewarna putih melakukan Manuver yg begit Ekstrim & mengacam Jiwa Manusia & nyaris menabrak Cayenne Yui sehingga Yui yg lagi menyetir Cayman langsung kaget.

"woi, bahaya banget cara nyetir elo!" kata Yui ke pengemudi Murci tersebut sambil keluar dari Cayman dia, "iyalah, gaya ini terlatih waktu gue di kompetesi Solar Crown" kata pemilik Murci itu sambil keluar dari Murci dia, "oohh.., jadi nama Elo siapa?" kata Yui, "Nama gue Tamaki Suou" kata pemilik Murci tersebut, "Elo?" tambahnya, "Yui Hirasawa, Fairhaven Most Wanted nomor Satu" kata Yui.

* * *

**Jadi, kalau itu gue tambok mereka satu persatu, nah chapter berikutnya belum tahu tapi kemungkinan pembelian Mobil baru kepada Personil HTT, tolong di Review & Jangan di Flame**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	6. Sweet Car, Sweet Smell

**Akhirnya Need For Speed: Rivals dirilis, gue bangga banget karena mainnya kaya Hot Pursuit & lebih mengejutkan lagi, Ferrari balik lagi ke Need For Speed setelah Tujuh Tahun Ferrari ngak ada!, oh, chapter ini merupakan Pembelian Mobil Super kepada Personil HTT, nah, kalau kalian mau tahu mobil2 apa yg mereka dapat, baca dulu Chapter Ini kecuali Orang 100% Bacot.**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk memliki apa2 saja, kalau saja mereka bekerja sama membuat ini, pasti nanti keluar DLCnya Need For Speed: Rivals yaitu Need For Speed: Rivals Anime Bundle plus The Run DLC

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi, karena pembelian mobil super, gue pake Dolar aja karena kalau pake Rupiah gue cape tulis Milliar & Trilliun, salah Typos, ada Gajenya, & DLL

Song: "Cinema" by Benassi feat. Gary Go

* * *

Chapter 6

Sweet Car, Sweet Smell

Disuatu Pagi yang begitu indah, kelihatannya Tsumugi, Jack, Ritsu sdh balik ke Safehouse Sam yg berada di Gullwing Drive bagian selatan, sementara Yui lagi balapan sama Tamaki yang menggunakan Lamborghini Murcielago SV di Lagoon Trail.

"hey, kalian mau dibeliin mobil baru, mumpun uang gue masih 25 juta dollar" kata Jack ke Personil HTT, "darimana elo mendapatkan 25 Juta Dollar?" kata Miochan yg tampaknya heran ke Jack, "karena gue memenagin kompetisi The Run, akhirnya gue jadi kaya raya, tapi uang ini dipake buat beli mobil" balas Jack, "ohh..." kata Mio & Azusa bareng.

Tiba2 tedengar suara tabrakan menyebabkan semua kaget kecuali Jack, (ehh.., soalnya Jack adalah orang yang paling sering dengar yang namanya Tabrakan Mobil & Kecelakaan Mobil), saat menuju sumbernya, kelihatan Porsche Cayman S Bewarna kuning punya Yui Ringsek dalam posisi terbalik.

"Astaga!, Yui-chan, elo baik2 saja!?" kata Azusa yg tampaknya pucat, "iya, tolong keluarin gue dari mobil ini!" kata Yui yg berada di Cayman S yg terbalik, Azusa langsung ke Cayman S & menbuka Pintu Kiri Cayman S, trus Yui langsung keluar dari Porsche tersebut.

"Jadi, kalian mau mobil keren, mumpun uang gue lumayan Gede, yaitu 25 Juta Dollar" kata Jack, "uhh..., iya, tapi gue udh?" kata Ritsu, "memang elo sdh, Ritsu, kan elo terakhir pake Viper, berarti elo ngak perlu" kata Jack, "trus si Tsumugi?, kan elo kasih dia Agera" kata Azusa ke Jack, "teteplah!, dia kan suka BMW M3" balas Jack ke Azusa, Azusa & lainnya hanya bisa _**Sweatdrops**_.

Tiba2 muncul Sam dari kiri.

"Jadi, aku punya seorang _**Black Market**_ di Driftwood Height, dia menjual banyak sekali mobil sport sampai lamborghini pun ada" kata Sam ke Personil HTT, "iya, kebetulan itu cabang Los Santos Custom" kata Jack ke Personil HTT, "jadi, banyak mobil sport yang mereka jual?" kata Tsumugi ke Jack & Sam, "iya, rata2 mobilnya _**Sport Premium**_" kata Jack.

Sementara di markas polisi yang berada di Eastwood Rise, Redview County bagian Timur Laut...

"Gue ngak mau keluar dari jalanan lagi, pokoknya usahakan ada polisi lain yang bisa menangkap mereka secara gampang, & Alfred, ada polisi yang cocok untuk pembalap brengsek ini yang mengatakan kita _**Rivals**_?" kata Athur ke Alfred, "ada, Charlotte Shirley, dia pengemudi terbaik yang cocok untuk jadi Polisi" balas Alfred ke Athur, "ohhh..., mobil yang kita kasihkan apa?" tanya Athur ke Alfred, "Dodge Charger SRT-8" Kata Alfred, Athur pun langsung _**Sweatdrops**_, "kenapa Charger lagi!, bosen lihatnya!" kata Athur secara Histeris, "ya, iggy~, tolong deh, yg dikasih yaitu Edisi 2012" kata Alfred, "yaudah, teserah elo" kata Athur sambil balik ke tempat tidurnya.

Sementara di Liberty City...

Niko & Roman lagi berperang sama Gang Motor yg disebut _**The Lost**_, sementara Konata lagi tidur di rumah Niko Bellic yg berada di Brooklyn.

Sementara di Lost Santos bagian selatan...

Kelihatannya Franklin lagi berbalapan sama pembalap liar dengan menggunakan Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570 Superleggera bewarna Putih.

Kita balik lagi ke Redview County bagian Utara dimana Jack, Sam, & Personil HTT sudah sampai di _**Black Market**_ yang menjual mobil sport.

"Hey, Lisa, anak gue" kata Jack ke _**Dealernya**_, (ehh... Maksudnya Lisa Rourke, Karakter buatan gue), "Ayah, seneng bertemu kamu" Balas _**Dealernya**_, "hey, ini anak elo?" kata Ritsu heran, "iya, umurnya 17 tahun, dia menjual banyak Mobil Sport" kata Jack ke Ritsu, "Jadi, disin dia Jual Mobil Sport" tambahnya.

"Jadi ada yang bisa dibantu?" kata Lisa ke personil HTT, "iya, aku mau BMW M3 GTS" kata Tsumugi, "iya, mobilnya ada disitu, ambil kuncinya" kata Lisa sambil melemparkan Kunci Mobil BMW ke Tsumugi, trus Tsumugi langsung ke BMW M3 GTS yg sengaja diparkir di sebelah Lisa supaya langsung dapat, "selanjutnya" kata Lisa, trus Yui langsung kedepan Lisa, "Gue mau Porsche 911 Turbo bewarna putih" kata Yui, "ohh.., ada Cuma ngak ada yg warna Putih, yang ada warna kuning" kata Lisa ke Yui, "yaudah, ngak apa2, supaya inget Carrera S gue" kata Yui, trus Lisa mengasih Yui kunci mobil Porsche.

Trus Azusa berikutnya, "ada Lamborghini Aventador?" kata Azusa ke Lisa, "maaf, aku ngak menjual Lamborghini Aventador Cuma ada mobil sport semacam _**Grand Tourer**_ yg hampir setara dengan itu" kata Lisa sambil menujukan Ferrari bewarna merah, "itu Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, Ferrari tercepat dengan _**Horsepower**_ 740" balas Lisa sambil mengasihkan kunci Ferrari, "ahh.., walaupun ngak dapat Lamborghini tetapi dikasih Ferrari" kata Azusa sambil menuju F12 Berlinetta.

Trus Giliran Miochan yg memesan mobil, "uhh.., gue mau Ford tapi yg Super" kata Miochan ke Lisa, "berarti kamu mau Ford GT?" kata Lisa ke Miochan, "uuuuhhhhhhhh..., ok" kata Miochan, trus lisa member kunci Ford ke Miochan, trus Miochan langsung ke Ford GT, sekarang Ritsu yg paling terkahir.

"uuuhhhh..., gue mau elo memodif Viper gue" kata Ritsu ke Lisa, "uuhhh..., bisa, nanti yang ngurus si Jack" kata Lisa, trus Ritsu langsung bertanya ke mantan pacarnya, "Jack, memang elo bisa memodif mobil?" kata Ritsu ke Jack, "iya, gue juga Mekanik Mobil" kata Jack.

"Jadi berapa yang gue harus bayar?" kata Jack ke Lisa, "3 Juta Dolar" kata Lisa, trus jack Langsung membayar 3,2 Juta Dolar.

Sementara di Los Santos bagian Selatan...

Franklin kelihatannya lagi dicium sama cewe umur 20an karena dia memenangin balap liarnya.

Ehhhh... balik lagi ke Safehouse Sam yg berada di Gullwing Driver, Redview County bagian Barat Laut.

"Gimana perasaan kalian setelah mendapatkan mobil keren ini?" kata Alfred ke Personil HTT.

"Iya, merasa kita waktu kita melawan Most Wanted yang berada di Fairhaven City" kata Yui, "Fairhaven?, haa..., gue pernah kesitu waktu liburan Natal" kata Jack, "elo pernah ke Fairhaven?" kata Azusa, "iya, dsitu kotanya indah kaya Chicago" kata Jack, "memang kalian asalnya dari situ?" tambahnya, "sebenarnya kami dari Shige" kata Yui.

* * *

**Whew, ngak ada yang mereview, tapi tetep produktif, chapter berikutnya sih pasti lebih fokus ke Misaka Mikoto tentang Branch yang ada di Redview, tolong direview & jangan diFlame (maafnya, chapter pendek).  
**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	7. The Branch of Redview County

**Merry Christmas!, gue mau becerita lagi tentang Fic ini, jadi Chapter ini akan lebih fokus ke Misaka Mikoto, berarti karakter yang ada di Chapter ini Hanya Misaka Mikoto, Kuroko Shirai, Kiyama Harumi, Uiharu Kazari, Zephyr (maksudnya Zephyr yang berada di Need For Speed: Rivals, orangnya si ngak tahu tapi kemungkinan dia berasal dari Academy City) sama kumpulan polisi dari Hetalia: Axis Power & Strike Witches yaitu Arthur Kirkland, Lynette Bishop, Alfred F Jones, Charlotte Shirley, Ludwig Beildcmicht, Erica Hartmann, sama Honda Kiku, sekarang waktunya baca ini #DitabokOlehKumpulanOrangTua.**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk mempunyai apa2, gue hanya ide doang.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi, main magic, Gaje, Polisinya pada Maho, AyM, sama berisi Gaibs.

Song: "Only My Railgun" by fripSide.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Branch of Redview County

Dari Sisi lain, ternyata Redview County juga memiliki anggota yg menpunyai kekuatan, dari situ, kebanyakan dimiliki oleh pembalap, seperti salah satu pembalap yang merupakan saksi kunci bagi para polisi yang bernama Zephyr, tetapi kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di Redview tidak Percaya hal itu sampai Sam yang tinggal di Redview tdk percaya hal itu, seperti contoh Electromaster dianggap EMP, Level Upper dianggap Shockwave, & Teleport dianggap Magnectic Teleport, DLL Yang berada di Redview, jadi orang percaya Redview County adalah daerah perang antara Pembalap & Polisi.

Sementara di Grapevine Drive dimana Mikoto membeli Safehouse disana.

Mikoto lagi menonton berita RCNN tentang aksi pengejaran antara Polisi & Pembalap Liar yang menjadi masalah besar bagi gurbenur Redview County.

"_**The Public is outraged after learning that all officer have been cleared in use of excessive force, While there have been same report of civil unrest, increased law enforcement presence has prevented any, One racer in particular, code-named Zephyr, has become viewed as a sort of Robin Hood character after stealing a police car & leading the cops on a massive chase**_"

tiba2 kuroko muncul layaknya setan disamping Mikoto.

"Emang beritanya apa?" kata Kuroko ke Mikoto, "Kamu tahu Pembalap yang bernama Zephyr?" Balas Mikoto ke Kuroko, "Zephyr? Siapa dia?" kata Kuroko, "dia adalah pembalap yang berasal dari Academy City, dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling terseram di Redview County, & juga dia merupakan saksi kunci kekacauan di Redview County" balas Mikoto, "jadi, sekarang Redview County makin Kacau?" kata Kuroko, "iya, banyak orang berdemo & betawuran di Redview karena gara2 Pembalap yang begitu meluas di Redview & juga penggunaan Mobil Supercar makin bertambah di pihak Pembalap & Polisi seperti contoh, Polisi yang disebut _**Vehicle Responce Team **_atau nama pendeknya VRT menggunakan mobil2 Sport yang mahal seperti Lamborghini & Ferrari" kata Mikoto.

"ohh.., jadi gimana caranya untuk menghentikan kekacauan di Redview?" kata Kuroko, "sebenarnya susah mengatasinya tapi ada salah satu cara yang paling Akurat, yaitu membunuh atau menangkap Zephyr" kata Mikoto, "soalnya Zephyr termasuk Judgement Level 7, juga termasuk pembalap paling nomor satu di Redview County" tambahnya, tiba2 Berita itu langsung menanyankan beberapa Anti-Skill. "_**Now President of Redview County has now working with a Official Academy City Police called Anti-Skill to Stop a Bounch of Racer to make Public Safe, in their physic, Anti-Skill is Academy City Police & Security Guard in Science Side, is make President of Redview County want to buy Anti-Skill as VRT backup to Halt Racer, cause the RCPD are not longer to use, in meanwhile, the Vehicle Response Team or shortly VRT has comment that Anti-Skill is perfect to bust any racer in Redview County, but FBI Also comment that Anti-Skill also has a weak, most of vehicle is a Armored Truck, that mean they cannot chase Faster Racer, so President of Redview County use Anti-Skill as Advanced Roadblock to Replaced RCPD Tatical Roadblock, at other side, Seacrest County Police Deparment now working with Judgment with focused on busting all Racer in Seacrest County to make Secarest County public safe from any Extreme Racer in Seacrest County**_".

"ini apa maksudnya RCPD bekerja sama dengan angottaAnti-Skill hanya untuk menghentikan Pembalap?, padahal tingkat kejahatan di Redview County yang meningkat hanya balapan liar." Kata Mikoto dengan ekpresi marah karena hal berita tersebut.

Sementara di Markas RCPD di Lagoon Trail.

Disitu Alfred lagi bercanda sama Shirley, sementara Arthur lagi Berdiskusi bersama Lynette.

"jadi elo hanya pembantu gue, masalahnya cara nyetir elo parah banget" kata Arthur ke Lynette, "ahh.., Kirkland, masalahnya gue malas menembak orang" balas Lynette, "emang elo pikir dunia ini ada Neuroi?, ngak!, elo hanya menembak bannya bukan pengemudinya!" kata Arthur dengan ekpresi marah, Lynette hanya bisa _**Sweatdrops**_.

Di sisi lain, Erica & Ludwog lagi berdiskusi.

"begini, tapi sekarang RCPD _**Roadblock**_ diganti oleh Anti-Skill, bagaimana ceritanya?" kata Erica ke Ludwig, "bener keterlaluan, ngapain Gurbernur make Anti-Skill, padahal mobilnya udah sport & mahal" Balas Ludwig.

Kita lihat di Safehouse Zephyr..

Kelihatan Zephyr lagi minum beer, tiba2 ada yang mengetok pintu.

"masuk" kata Zephyr, trus yang mengetok pintu membuka pintu, kelihatannya Razor,"Ahhh..., Razor, temen gua lama tak bertemu" kata Zephyr, "iya, udh lama tak bertemu, jadi rencana elo apa?" kata Razor ke Zephyr, "Rencana gue mau mendapatkan $60.000.000" balas Zephyr, "uuuooooouuu..., impiannya besar banget, kalau gue mau Jack & Pengikut Jack mati" kata Razor.

"aaaahhhh..., harapan elo bagus, oh iya, sebenarnya gue dari Academy City." Kata Zephyr, "ohh.., disitu elo level berapa?" kata Razor, "Level 4, karena cara nyetir yang diatas Kiyama Harumi, gue bisa saja dianggap level 7, tapi sekarang gue tidak dianggap karena dianggap gue membahayakan orang" kata Zephyr, "ooooo..." kata Razor.

Kita lihat di Interstate 45.

Disitu sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo punya Harumi lagi berlaju secara kencang.

"hanya jalan tol & gue uang ada, di pihak lain, kebanyakan RCPD menggunakan mobil super seperti ini, tapi sekarang RCPD bertambah gila, mereka menggunakan Anti-Skill sebagai tambahan" kata Harumi dalam hati, tiba2 muncul Nissan GT-R Black edition _**Enforcer**_.

"_**this is **__**Keisatsu-sha **__**5, i'm now pursuing a speeding Blue Lamborghini Gallardo, need conffirmed to turned the Light on**_" "_**Roger that, you can start the pursuit**_"

GT-R Tersebut akhirnya menyalakan Sirine metandakan _**Pursuit **_dimulai.

"Ahhh... aku takut sama polisi" kata Uiharu ketakutan mendengar sirine polisi, "tenang, tenang" kata Harumi sambil menyetir Gallardo.

"Uhhh?, sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo?, yakin menghadapi serangan Katana GT-R aku?" kata Kiku sambil menyetir GT-R _**Enforcer**_.

GT-R Kiku melakukan serangan _**Shock-Ram**_ ke Gallardo, menyebabkan Gallardo Harumi kehilangan Manuver & berakhir menabrak Tiang Lampu.

"_**This Is Redview County Police Deparment, you're under arrest, get out of the Car!, Now!**_"

Harumi & Uiharu keluar dari Gallardo yang rusak, akhirnya Kiku memborgol Harumi & Uiharu.

Sementara di Safehouse Mikoto yang berada di Grapevine Drive...

Kelihatan Mikoto tetep nonton berita RCNN.

"_**This RCNN, your life is News with Ken Case, this Morning, a Enforcer Officer called Honda Kiku has arrest a Racer who called Kiyama Harumi, Kiku comment that Harumi drive in 200 Miles per Hour & also she buy Gallardo from her origin, Academy City, as Anti-Skill comment that Harumi is not a Racer but she is the creator of Level Upper, make is a question of FBI, in other side, a group of street racer in Seacrest County has not down but increased cause many racer are using exotic car, caused many Judgment member force to joint that Illegal Racer**_"

Tiba2 Mikoto kaget & mulai marah.

"Apa!, Harumi tertangkap?, awasnya RCPD Brengsek!" kata Mikoto dengan ekpresi marah karena mendengar berita tersebut, tiba2 Kuroko datang.

"kenapa, one-sama?" kata Kuroko, "ini! RCPD Brengsek menangkap Harumi, gue mau menyusup Dunia mereka!" kata Mikoto, "menyusup dunia mereka? Maksudnya polisi?" kata Kuroko, "iya, tujuannya menyelamatkan Harumi" kata Mikoto.

* * *

**Whew, selamat Natal untuk kalian, nah chapter berikutnya penyelamatan Kiyama Harumi & Uiharu Kazahari keluar dari kantor polisi, kemungkinan nanti dibantu oleh Jack & Ritsu, oh iya, ini Kata2 yang jarang didengar:**

**- Redview County Police Deparment/RCPD: Kepolisian yang diterapkan oleh pemerintah Redview County.**

**- Vehicle Response Team/VRT: sebuah bantuan polisi berbentuk kendaraan Truck atau Exotic.**

**- Seacrest County Police Deparment: Kepolisian yang diterapkan oleh Ratu Seacrest County.**

**- Exotic car: Sebuah mobil paling super seperti contoh: Bugatti Veyron, Lamborghini Aventador, Ferrari Enzo, Dan Lain2.**

**- FBI: Sebuah badan investigasi Utama, & juga kependekan dari Federal Burea of Investigation**

**Jadi, kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	8. The Rescue

**Aku akan bercerita bersama santa clause tentang pengasihan mobil sport kepada karakter anime #PLAK!, Jadi chapter ini merupakan penyelamatan Kiyama Harumi & Uihari Kazahari, sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Misaka Mikoto & Shirai Kuroko, tetapi mereka butuh bantuan Jack & Ritsu, jadi baca chapter ini atau elo nyesal**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk mempunyai apa2, hanya ide.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi, Mobilnya pada mahal (kecuali Ford Crown Victoria), Gaje.

Song: "Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix) (Instrumental)" by The Whites Stripes

* * *

Chapter 8

The Rescue

Sekarang di pemandangan Redview yang begitu indah kaya Seacrest County, di Grapevine Drive dimana Mikoto lagi merencanakan penyelamatan Harumi keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Sekarang dia berada di Gullwing Drive bagian barat, tapi siapa yang membawa Harumi?" kata Mikoto, "menurutnya dia lagi dibawa oleh orang Jepang yang bernama Honda Kiku" kata Kuroko, "Kiku?, si bloon itu?" kata Mikoto, "iya, menurut kasusnya, dia termasuk peringkat _**Enforcer Level**_ 10, menyetir Nissan GT-R yang dia sengaja sulap jadi mobil polisi, trus dia mempunyai senjata tajam yang dia namakan Katana" kata Kuroko

Sementara di safehouse Sam yang Gullwing drive...

Disitu Jack berdikusi dengan Ritsu.

"Begini saja, gue pasang Nitro di Mobil Elo?" kata Jack, "Uhhh... Ok " balas Ritsu, Tiba2 HP mereka masing2 berbunyi, Jack & Ritsu langsung membuka HP mereka masing2.

"Hah?, maksudnya Mikoto apa?" kata Jack, "Entar.., Kayanya dia mau butuh bantuan kita untuk membebaskan Harumi" kata Ritsu, "Berarti kita harus beli Ford Raptor SVT" kata Jack, "begini saja, nanti Tsumugi akan membantu kita untuk melacak dimana Konvoi tersebut yang membawa Kiyama Harumi" kata Ritsu sambil menunjukan TV LCD, trus Ritsu menyalakan TV tersebut, layarnya menampilkan peta Redview County melalui satelit, kelihatannya Kiyama Harumi dibawa oleh polisi di Gullwing Drive bagian barat.

Ritsu langsung memanggil Tsumugi, "Mugi!, ke sini dulu" kata Ritsu, "Iya" kata Tsumugi sambil lari ke Ritsu, "Jadi elo lihat foto ini dimana dia dibawa" kata Ritsu, "Ok dah" kata Tsumugi, trus Jack & Ritsu lari ke mobilnya masing2.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive bagian barat.

Disitu Kiyama Harumi & Uihari Kazahari duduk di kursi belakang Nissan GT-R _**Enforcer **_dengan tangan diborgol, "Aku haus, ada minuman?" kata Uihari, "ngak ada, nanti di markas polisi" balas Honda Kiku, polisi yang berasal dari Jepang sambil menyetir GT-Rnya.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive bagian Selatan.

Ritsu menelpon Tsumugi sambil menyetir Challengernya.

"Mugi, sekarang dia dibawa kemana?" kata Ritsu, "Kayanya dia masih di Gullwing Drive bagian barat tapi kayanya dia mengarah ke selatan, oh iya, kelihatannya mereka dikawal oleh polisi yang menggunakan mobil sejenis Aston Martin" kata Tsumugi, "_**Shit!**_, berarti si oon mengawal mereka dong?" kata Ritsu, "siapa si oon?" kata Tsumugi, "itu!, temennya si Maho berkaca Mata" kata Ritsu, "oohhh.., si orang Inggris oon itu?" kata Tsumugi, "iya, tapi si Mikoto ngarah kemana?" kata Ritsu, "Kayanya dia mengejar Konvoi tersebut" balas Tsumugi, "Huh?, berati gue harus bilang ke Jack-sensei dulu" kata Ritsu sambil menutup telponnya, trus Ritsu langsung nelpon Jack.

"Iya, ada apa Ricchan?" kata Jack, "ganti rencana, kita akan memblokir jalan di Bagian Selatan, soalnya polisi yang lagi membawa Harumi lagi dikejar oleh Mikoto" kata Ritsu, "hah?, si Mikoto ngejar dia, sama siapa?" kata Jack, "kayanya ditemanin oleh Kuroko" balas Ritsu, "ok" kata Jack.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive bagian selatan

Disitu Mikoto menemukan konvoi tersebut, sementara Arthur menyalakan sirine untuk menhentikan pengejaran tersebut.

"Woi!, Arthur oon!, kesini dulu!" kata Mikoto sambil menyetir LFA, "yakin, polisi yang membawa Harumi dikawal oleh si oon?" kata Kuroko dari samping Mikoto.

"ini apa lagi, si LFA brengsek pake acara kejar-kejaran, kalau begitu, LYNETTE!" Kata Arthur sambil menyetir V12 Vantage, "iya, ada apa?" jawab Lynette dari samping Arthur, "Tolong tembakin ban LFA itu" kata Arthur, trus Lynette menerima perintah Arthur, akhirnya dia menembakan pistol ke arah LFA tetapi LFA tersebut menghilang.

"Gwaaahhh!" kata Lynette dengan ekpresi kaget, "knp Lynette?" kata Arthur, "si LFA langsung menghilang" jawab Lynette, trus Arthur nolek ke belakang, trus LFA langsung muncul dari sisi kiri V12 Vantage Arthur, & LFA tersebut langsung membanteg V12 Vantage Arthur.

"Anjing!, ternyata si brengsek pake acara _**Teleport**_" Kata Arthur, trus V12 Vantage Arthur membalasnya.

"Anjing, Arthur dalam bahaya!, gue mendingan menyingkirkan LFA tersebut" kata Kiku sambil menyetir GT-R yang membawa Harumi & Uihari.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive bagian selatan...

Disitu Jack & Ritsu memblokir jalanan untuk menghentikan konvoi tersebut.

"mana si Konvoi tersebut?" kata Jack sambil bersenderan di Ford Shelby Mustang Supersnake GT5000, "ngak tahu" kata Ritsu yang lagi duduk di kap Dodge Challenger SRT8 punya dia, "Coba telponin Mugi, kemungkinan mereka udh dekat" kata Jack, trus Ritsu langsung nelpon Tsumugi.

"Ya Halo?" kata Tsumugi, "hallo, si Konvoi tersebut sekarang berada dimana?" kata Ritsu, "kayanya masih di bagian ba...entar!, kalian siap2!, Konvoi tersebut udh mulai dekat dengan elo & Jack" kata Tsumugi "ok, terima kasih" kata Ritsu, trus dia menutup telpon tersebut.

"Jack!, mereka udh mulai dekat!" kata Ritsu ke Jack, "Mereka udh mulai dekat?" balas Jack, "iya, cepetan masuk ke mobil elo" kata Ritsu sambil masuk ke Challenger dia, Trus Jack langsung masuk ke Mustang dia.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive bagian selatan.

"Rasain serangan Katana aku!" kata Kiku sambil membanteg LFA Mikoto, "Sakit!, Bloon!, giliran gua!" kata Mikoto dengan ekpresi marah, trus Mikoto langsung membantge balik GT-R Kiku.

"Woi!, Woi!, Jepang!,Awas!, dua mobil orang memblokir jalanan!" kata Arthur melalui Radio, "Apa?!" balas Kiku, "Dua Mobil sport memblokit jalanan!" kata Arthur, trus Kiku langsung nolek ke depan, "ANNNNNNNN...JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" kata Kiku sambil menginjak rem mendadak, trus LFA Mikoto langsung membanteg GT-R Kiku dari belakang, menyebabkan GT-R Kiku jungkar balik & berakhir menabrak Dodge Challenger & Ford Shelby Mustang Supersnake yang memblokir Jalanan.

"Ahhh!, Sakit!" kata Uihari sambil menjerit kesakitan, "AAAARRRRGGGHHHH, AAAAIIIIIII" Jeritan si Kiku, trus pintu GT-R kiku dibuka oleh Mikoto, trus Mikoto langsung menyingkirkan Kiku ari GT-Rnya & Kursinya, "ayo keluar" kata Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan Harumi & Uihari dari GT-R Kiku.

Sementara di Safehouse Zephyr.

Zephyr lagi membersihkan mobil dia yang bernama Lamborghini Veneno.

Dari kesimpulan atas, Lamborghini Veneo adalah mobil sport asal italia, bertenaga 6.5 Ll v12, transmissi 7-speed semi-automatic dengan harga satu mobil $3.120.000, dibuat hanya 3 doang.

"Zephyr!" pangillan Razor, "iya" balas Zephyr, "ada pembalap brengsek yang dinamakan F-8 (dibaca Fate)" kata Razor, "F-8?, nama aslinya dia?" kata Zephyr, "Tainaka Ritsu, kita sebut dia F-8" kata Razor, "si cewe itu?, ngapain kita panggil dia F-8?" kata Razor, "itu musuh elo" kata Zephyr, "iya, dia juga mantan pacar Jack Rourke" kata Razor, "berarti kita harus menbunuh dia?" kata Zephyr, "iya, tapi dia lebih berbahaya daripada Jack" kata Razor, "iya, tahu, dia suka ambil _**shortcut **_& juga kadang2 dia pake _**EMP**_" kata Zephyr.

Sementara di Safehouse Mikoto yang berada di Grapevine Drive.

Jack menaruh Harumi di sofa, sementara Mikoto menaruh Uihari di kursi santai, & Ritsu lagi nelpon Tsumugi.

"Mugi-chan, tolong elo ke rumah Mikoto" kata Ritsu, "dimana?" balas Tsumugi, "di Grapevine Drive, sekalian bawa obatnya, soalnya gue & Jack lagi ngurusin Harumi & Uihari yang sekarang lagi cedera" kata Ritsu, "Ya Ampun!, kenapa mereka cedera?" kata Tsumugi, "itu, gara2 salahnya Mikoto" kata Ritsu, "salahnya apa?" balas Tsumugi, "dibanteg, sehingga mobil polisi yang membawa Harumi & Uihari langsung jungkir balik & berakhir menabrak mobil gua" kata Ritsu, "ooo..., tapi elo ngak apa2?" kata Tsumugi, "iya, beruntung mobil gua ada _**Airbag**_" kata Ritsu sambil menutup telponya

* * *

**Chapter berikutnya, tapi sekarang soalnya gue lagi fokus ke Fic gue yang baru bernama The Crew, tapi gue tdk meninggalkan The Rival, cahpter berikutnya sih ngak tahu, tapi lagi direncanakan, ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, **_**cheer~**_

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	9. Point of Impact

**Ok, sekarang chapter ini lebih fokus ke **_**Hot Pursuit**_**, jadi chapter ini menayangkan polisi baru & juga temen akrab Alfred F Jones, yaitu Kanata Sorami dari Sora No Woto & juga beberapa anggota 1121st Platoon Tank yang siap2 menjadi polisi, oh iya, disini gue introduksi lembaga polisi fiksi yang bernama IPC (Internasional Police Cooperation), parodinya Interpol, langsung baca.**

Disclaimer: Gue tdk mempunyai apa2 kecuali IPC.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Redview County adalah daerah Fiksi, Gaje, Kata ngak sopan, sama Balapan Illegal.

Song: "Burnout Theme (Tate Remix)" by Vanesa Lorena.

* * *

Chapter 8

Point of Impact

Di suatu daerah Grapevine Drive, terlihat rumahnya Mikoto, disitu Jack & Ritsu lagi mengurusin Harumi & Uihari yang cedera akibat aksi penyelamatan dari Mikoto, sementara Mikoto lagi nonton Redview County New Network.

"_**As Redview County Police Deparment now cannot controlling all Traffic caused by racer, many racer are no respect again traffic law, in meantime, the International Police Cooperation Vehicle Responce Team or IPC Vehicle Responce Team has now call in to Redview County to stop the racer who now very endangering public, the president of IPC called it "Opperation Roadwatch", the opperation are working to elimate all top & strong racer including Zephyr & one of mysterious racer called F-8**_"

"IPC?, sebuah lembaga kepolisian internasional yang hampir mirip dengan Anti-Skill." kata Mikoto , "huh? IPC?, apa itu?" balas Ritsu sambil mengobatin Harumi dengan Besadin, "sebuah lembaga kepolisian Internasional yang didirikan oleh presiden Jepang & berpusat di Academy City, ditugaskan untuk mengamankan dunia, & juga mereka punya VRT sendiri, mobilnya rata2 mobil sport seperti Bugatti, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Hennessey, dll" balas Mikoto.

Sementara di Markas Polisi Redview County yang berada di Eastwood Rise.

"Untuk penambahan anggota untuk penambahan kekuatan RCPD, kami menpersilakan Grup baru bernama 1121st RCPD Division" kata Alfred sambil menunjukan Filicia Heideman & beberapa anggota 1121st Platoon.

"Git~?, elo yakin polisi cewe begitu?" kata Arthur heran, "iyalah, iggy~, ini temen gue waktu gue masih di FCPD" balas Alfred, "pantesan aja skill elo memalukan, knp ngak dilatih di SCPD?" kata Arthur, "Mahal biayanya, iggy~" balas Alfred, Arthur hanya bisa _**Sweatdrops**_.

"Kami bisa membantu kalian untuk dalam beberapa tugas seperti menghentikan balapan liar" kata Felicia Heideman, "uh, uh..., nah sekarang kita punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan sekarang juga" kata Alfred, "apa tugas?" kata Rio Kazumiya, "tugasnya menangkap atau membunuh Zephyr & F-8" kata Alfred sambil menunjukan foto Zephyr & Ritsu, "F-8? Si cewe itu?" kata Felicia, "iya, dia harus tertangkap atau mati dari sekarang" kata Alfred, "Siap, Fred, tapi mobil yang gue jalanin apa?" kata Felicia, "elo nanti nyetir Audi R8 V12 Plus" kata Alfred sehingga si Ludwig yang ada disamping langsung histeris, "Apa!, elo nyuruh dia pake mobil gua!?" kata Ludwig, "Bukan R8 elo!, R8 yang itu!, Bolot!" kata Arthur sambil menunjukan Audi R8 V12 Plus _**Enforcer**_, Ludwig hanya bisa _**Sweatdrops**_.

Sementara di Last Stallion Ranch.

Disitu sebuah BMW M3 GTS bewarna biru lagi melakukan manuver yang begitu ekstrim, mengikutin gaya Initial D kalau lagi Menge_**drift**_.

Di dalam BMW itu ternyata yang mengemudikan ialah Tsumugi Kotobuki, saat selesai Menge_**drift**_, HP Tsumugi langsung berbunyi, dia langsung angkat telpon dia.

"Halo?" kata Tsumugi, "Mugi!, elo dimana?" kata Ritsu, "kayanya udh mau dekat rumah Mikoto, tetapi si Azusa dalam bahaya" kata Tsumugi, "hah?, si Azusa dalam bahaya?, maksudnya mobilnya mau meledak?" kata Ritsu, "dia sekarang dikejar oleh sekumpulan polisi" kata Tsumugi, "Dikejar sekumpulan polisi?, berapa yang mengejar?" kata Ritsu, "4 Mobil, mereka bekerja dalam grup" kata Tsumugi, "Hah?, Artinya RCPD pake 1121th sebagai tambahan mereka?, sebut mobilnya!" kata Ritsu, "Audi R8, Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1, Mercedes Benz C63 AMG, sama Porsche 911 Targa S" kata Tsumugi, "Ok!, saat elo datang, gue langsung pergi, tapi si Azusa dimana?" kata Ritsu, "Interstate 4 bagian barat" kata Tsumugi, "ok dah" kata Ritsu.

Sementara di Interstate 4.

Sebuah Ferrari F12 Berlinetta dengan kecepatan 295 MPH lagi dikejar oleh sekumpulan polisi, "Jeez!, mendingan gue ngak perlu masuk Jalan tol daripada dikejar kumpulan polisi begini" kata Azusa dalam hati, tiba2 sebuah Audi R8 V12 Plus _**Enforcer **_membanteg Berlinetta Azusa dari belakang.

"_**Ten Forty Alpha, this is 1121st-1, i had tagged code 3 but she still in control**_", "_**Copy that, suspect is 300 Miles per Hour in uhhh..., Red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta**_".

"Kanata!, elo ke belakang Ferrari itu, trus langsung langsung serang dia pake _**EMP**_" kata Rio Kazumiya sambil menyetir Mercedes Benz C63., "siap!" balas Kanata Sorami, trus C6 Kanata langsung mengarah ke belakang Berlinetta Azusa, trus Kanata langung mengaktifkan _**EMP**_, Tiba2...

Sebuah Dodge Challenger SRT8 yang dikemudikan oleh Ritsu muncul dari sisi kiri & membanteg C6 Kanata, sehinggan C6 Kanata melintir & berakhir menabrak Ford Raptor F-150 SVT.

"_**1121st-3 is down!, somenone can take that car?!**_","_**Roger that, we send 12-23 & 12-24 to stop her**_".

"Kanata!, elo baik2 saja?" kata Noel melalui radio sambil menyetir 911 Targa S, "Agghh..., baik, tapi kaki aku cedera" balas Kanata sambil memegang lutut kaki kanan yang menginjak rem, "ok, nanti ambulan datang ke dimana elo nabrak" kata Noel, trus Targa Noel langsung membanteg Challenger Ritsu.

"Agghhh.., giliran gua!" kata Ritsu dari Challnger dia sambil membalasnya, sehingga Targa Noel jungkar balik.

"_**1121st-4 is down!, where the hell is 12-23 & 12-24?!**_", "_**Unfortunately, 12-23 & 12-24 is busy taking down illegal street racer in Lagoon Trail, please continue the pursuit with your own weapon or force**_".

"Goblok!, masah Alfred & Arthur lagi sibuk?, mendingan musti ada Merryweather disini" gumam Rio sendiri, sementara R8 Filicia mencoba menghancurkan Berlinetta Azusa, tetapi jalannya tdk lancar karena Berlinetta Azusa dilindungin oleh Challenger Ritsu.

"_**Ten Forty-Alpha, this is 1121st-2, we need everything you got here!, they are too dangerous!**_", "_**We only have several Anti-Skill & Merryweather Security, which do you want?**_", "_**Uhh..., we need Merryweather Security, over**_", "_**Roger that, there Merryweather Roadblock at 3.5 miles ahead**_"

"nah!, baru ini gue mau" kata Rio sambil berusaha menembak Challenger Ritsu sambil menyetir C63 _**Highway Police**_, "Merryweather?, yakin elo?" kata Filicia kebingunan sambil menyetir R8 _**Enforcer**_.

Sementara Ritsu & Azusa melihat sekumpulan mobil tentara yang kelihatannya kaya mobil _**Offroad **_memblokir jalanan yang mereka lalui, "Anjing!, ngapain mereka pake acara Merryweather?, gue urusin gituan!" kata Ritsu sambil mengakselerasikan Challenger dia ke 347MPH, saat Challenger Ritsu mendekat Kumpulan mobil tersebut, dia langsung mengaktifkan _**Shockwave**_ sehingga mobil yang memblokir jalang mental & beberapa mobil tersebut meledak.

"_**Suspect has invading Merryweather Roadblock!, we need Anti-Skill over here!**_", "_**Ok, Anti-Skill Support Team will arrived in 40 second alongside with Tessou Tsuzuri**_".

"Yakin?, Anti-Skill lawan sekumpulan pembalap liar beginian?" kata Filicia kebingunan, "iya, lihat saja" balas Rio sambil menyetir C63.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiba2...

Muncul Ford Shelby Mustang GT5000 Supersnake yang dikemudikan oleh Jackson "Jack " Rourke muncul dari sisi kiri & membanteg C63 Rio sehingga C63 Rio langsung jungkir-balik.

"_**1121st-2 is Down!, we need Anti-Skill right now!**_", "_**5 second, please standby**_"

Setelah lima detik, tiba2...

Sebuah 3 Truck Baja yang dimiliki oleh Anti-Skill muncul dari sisi kiri R8 Filicia, Filicia yang menyetir R8 langsung bangga kehadiran Anti-Skill.

"_**This is Charlie-5 from Anti-Skill, we have joint the pursuit, permission to stop Orange Dodge Challenger**_", "_**Roger that, permission is graunted, take her down**_"

Salah satu Truck Baja langsung mendekati Challenger Ritsu.

"_**You must be F-8, stop your vehicle**_"

"hah?, kenapa polisi memanggil gue F-8?" kata Ritsu dengan ekpresi heran sambil mengakselerasikan Challenger Ritsu hingga 320MPH.

"_**You're under arrest for illegaly street racing, we are not only in Academy City, we also operate in Redview County & Seacrest County**_".

Tanpa apa2, Ritsu langsung menginjak rem sedikit, saat salah satu Truck Baja punya Anti-Skill menyalip dia, Ritsu langsung mengatifkan _**Shockwave **_sehingga Truck yang tadi langsung meledak.

"_**Central, Charlie-7 is Death!, we need Jugdment here!, this type of racer is dangerous, might be from Academy City Underground Criminal Organization**_", "_**Negative, Judgment are now busy with extrem racer in Seacrest County**_"

"Anjing!, gue suruh RCPD kesini juga!" kata Tessou dalam hati.

"_**Shit!**_, Siapa mereka?" kata Ritsu sambil menyetir Challenger, "Gue juga ngak tau siapa mereka, kemungkinan semacam SWAT atau kaya semacam apa" balas Azusa dari Berlinetta.

"_**You can run but you can't hide, & you must die or arrested!**_"

Tiba2...

Sebuah Pagani Zonda Cinque yng dikendarai oleh Yukari Tanizaki langsung muncul dari kiri & langsung membanteg Truk Baja terebut.

"_**Central!, Central!, code 7!, another street racer is here!, the car are Pagani Zonda!**_", "_**Stanby, 12-23 & 12-24 will here!, also you need help 1121st-1 before gettin wrecked**_"

Truk Baja yang tadi dibanteg oleh Zonda Tanizaki langsung membalas tetapi Zonda tersebut langsung menghindar.

"_**Shit!, what you got here?!, where the hell is 12-23 & 12-24?!**_", "_**Sorry~, 12-23 & 12-24 is recover from accident, so we send 12-25 & 12-27**_"

"Apa!, ngak mau kalau ada Shirley disini!, yang pasti hasilnya mereka ngabur!" kata Tessou histeris.

Di sisi lain, Mustang Jack langsung menjatuhkan _**Stun Mine**_, trus salah satu Truk Baja langsung menlindas ranjau tesebut, menyebabkan Truck tersebut mati mendadak, menyebabkan tersisa satu truck.

"_**Central!, that all street racer are Insane!, where both are they?!**_", "_**20 second, standby**_"

"Cepetan!, lama banget!" kata Tessou histeris, trus Truck yang ditumpagin oleh Tessou mencoba menghancurkan Challenger Ritsu, tetapi Ritsu langsung mengaktifkan _**Shockwave **_kedua kali, menyebabkan Truck tersebut meledak.

"Rasain! Sekarang ngak ada SWAT lagi, tinggal mobil itu!" kata Ritsu sambil menunjukan R8 Filicia.

"_**Ten-Forty Alpha!, this is 1121st-1, all Anti-Skill are Wrecked**_", "_**Standby, we send 12-25 & 12-27 to where you're place**_".

"Cepetan!, gue ngak mau kaya waktu pengejaran gagal di Fairhaven City" kata Filicia sambil menyetir R8 _**Enforcer**_, tiba2 R8 Filicia langsung dibanteg oleh Mustang Jack, menyebabkan R8 teresbut melintir & berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan.

"_**Suspect lost, the pursuit is unsuccesfull!**_", "_**Roger that!, leave them alone, next time we will get that**_".

Sementara di Safehouse Mikoto, Grapevine Drive.

Disitu Mikoto lagi nonton Berita dari Redview County Network News

"_**We coming to you to live footage from Redview County where a great car chase are taking place in Interstate 4, a officer Charlotte Shirley Yeager comment that officer Filicia Heideman are injured from that action, also three Anti-Skill armored car are also wrecked with 2 on fire & one aren't start, causing a billion of money that Anti-Skill must pay, also she recover Tessou Tsuzuri from fatal injured from burning armored truck, meanwhile, officer Alfred F Jones now in there alongside with officer Arthur Kirkland who was followed by Lynette Bishop as Arthur support, they comment This is a Most Horrible Action that RCPD face, also all 1121st RCPD Divission member are found injury caused by racer.**_"

"Hah?, pantesan saja Ritsu pergi ngabur" kata Mikoto, "Ehh.., iya, tadi gue juga lihat melalui satelit, tadi gila banget" balas Tsumugi sambil mengobatin Uihari, "Iya, disitu juga pake acara Anti-Skill" balas Mikoto, "Anti-Skill?, maksudnya SWAT?" kata Tsumugi kebingunan, "kaya semacam SWAT tetapi di divisi science, mereka dibuat di Academy City." Balas Mikoto.

* * *

**Nah, Chapter berikutnya belum tau tetapi nanti ada endingnya, Review sepuasnya & jangn lupa tdk boleh di Flame, cheer~**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	10. Jack new Mustang & meet Cooper Gang

**Sekarang 2013 udh lewat, sekarang gue akan menjelajahi 2014 kaya gimana? #DigebukinOlehPenjelajah, oh iya, sebenarnya kalian pasti bosan Mustang Supersnake, gue gatinkan dengan Mustang terbaru edisi 2015, oh iya, gue akan mengintroduksikan Cooper Gang dari seri Sly Cooper, sekarang, baca ini!, Bego!, daripada elo nonton Pewdiepie #DigebukinOlehFanPewdiepie.**

Disclaimer: gue tdk memiliki apa2, apalagi Mustang Terbaru.

Warning: Original Car Use, OC, OOC, Gaje, Balapan Illegal, trus adegan tersebut hanya dilakukan oleh _**Stunt Driver**_, jadi kalian jangan tiru.

Song: "Burnout 3 Takedown Ost: Ozone" by Criterion Games.

* * *

Chapter 10

Jack new Mustang & meet Cooper Gang.

Di sebuah Redview County yang begitu menajubkan, mengalahin 3 kota, termasuk Academy City, Los Santos, & Seacrest County.

Di suatu daerah Grapevine Drive.

Personil HTT mulai bisa menguasai Jalanan tersebut termasuk bagian selatan, walaupun jalanan tersebut masih tergolong gampang, sementara Jack bisa menguasai jalanan tersebut & Interstate 4, gila juga dia, pemenang The Run.

Jack lagi mengajar Yui cara menge_**drift**_ dengan Mustang dia, hasil yang diperoleh Yui lumayan bagus, trus Jack mengajarkan cara melewatin jalan berlawanan, tiba2 sebuah mobil _**Van **_yang begitu aneh kalau dilihat membanteg Mustang Jack sehingga Mustang Jack melintir & menabrak pembatas jalan, beruntung Jack & Yui selamat dari ancaman tersebut.

"Hey!, kuda nil Goblok!, ini mobil mahal!" kata Jack dengan ekpresi marah terhadap pengemudi _**Van **_tersebut, "Jadi, siapa elo sebenarnya?" balas si Musang tersebut, "jadi nama elo siapa?" kata Jack, "nama gue Sly Cooper, & pengemudi ini yang tadi menabrak Mustang elo si Murray, selamat dengan mobil elo yang sudah hancur total" kata si Musang tersebut, trus _**Van **_tersebut langsung menghilang.

"_**Son of Bitch!**_, awasnya Cooper!" kata Jack sendiri, "kenapa?" balas Yui, "maaf, mobil ini udh tdk berfungsi lagi karena aksi si Cooper" balas Jack, trus Challenger Ritsu muncul dari depan, "_**What The Fuck?!**_, Jack-sensei!, elo baik2 saja?" kata Ritsu dari Challnegernya, "baik2 saja" balas Jack, "si Yui-chan?" kata Ritsu, "Sama, kayanya gue butuh mobil baru, mana Pagani gue?" kata Jack, "udh mengilang kemana sama si Tanizaki" kata Ritsu, "_**What!?, Oh Shit!**_" kata Jack, "Iya, sekarang dia udh tak kemana, tapi gue lihat _**Showroom **_Ford di Pacific Wood, distu rata2 jual mobil Sport buatan Ford" kata Ritsu, "ohh..., trus Yui ikut?" kata Jack, "Uhh, gue telpon Azusa dulu" kata Ritsu, trus Ritsu langsung menelpon Azusa.

Sementara di safehouse Sam yang berada di Gullwing Drive.

Si Azusa yang barusan pulang lagi mengecek mesin F12 Berlinetta, trus HP Azusa langsung berbunyi metandakan ada Telpon, trus Azusa langsung mengankat telpon tersebut.

"Iya Halo?" kata Azusa, "Ini Ricchan, tolong bisa mejempuk Yui di Gullwing Drive" kata Ritsu, "Bukannya tadi latihan sama si Jack-sensei?" balas Azusa, "tadi ditabrak oleh prang, ngak tahu namanya tapi menurut Jack kaya semacam Hewan Aneh bisa ngomong" kata Ritsu, "Maksudnya Cooper Gang?" balas Azusa, "Cooper Gang?,maksudnya mereka itu?" kata Ritsu, "iya, mereka termasuk jenis penjahat dari dunia hewan, mereka datang ke dunia ini untuk merampok apa saja yang mereka mau, sekarang mereka mencoba merampok mobil kita miliki" kata Azusa, "Oh, tapi mereka tau dimana rumahnya sam?" kata Ritsu, "Kayanya mereka ngak tau tapi lagi dicari, kata Mugi-chan mereka mencari rumah ini di Grand Peak Drive" kata Azusa, "Hah?!, lucu banget, padahal rumahnya Sam ada di Gullwing Drive" kata Ritsu sambil ketawa sedikit, "Ok, oh iya, disitu juga rawan polisi, di situ juga markas 1121st berada" Kata Azusa, "Ohh, gue pikir itu rawan balap, cepetan keburu polisi dateng" kata Ritsu, "Ok" kata Azusa sambil menutup Telponnya, trus dia langsung memasukin Ferrari dia.

Sementara di Markas 1121st, Grand Peak Drive.

Disitu para anggota 1121st dari Sora No Woto berhasil menangkap Sly Cooper & Murray karena disangka menyetir melebihin rata2.

"Jadi, Sly Cooper, anda juga pernah merampok berlian?" kata Filicia, "Iya, trus elo ngapain menangkap gue?" kata Sly dengan tangan diborgol, "Aku punya pertanyaan, apakah anda pernah berbalap liar?" kata Filicia, "Balap liar, gue ngak ngerti arti balap liar?" kata Sly, "Jadi anda ngak ngerti arti balap liar?, begitu?" kata Filicia, "Iya, perempuan brengsek!" kata Sly, "Anda jangan berani mengatakan saya, Anda harus didenda penjara 30 hari" kata Filicia, trus Sly langsung ditarik oleh Kanata & Rio.

Sementara di Sun Valley Run.

Sebuah Ferrari 599 GTO Menyetir dengan ekstrim, pasti Zephyr, kaya juga dia, lebih kaya daripada Razor, tiba2 HP Zephyr berbunyi, Zephyr hanya tekan tombol HP saja karena mobilnya dilengkapin dengan _**Bluetooth**_.

"Ya Halo" kata Zephyr, "Ini Razor, gue mau ngomong sedikit, si F-8 brengsek ngak tau kemana tapi kemungkinan tetap berada di Redview County, usahakan temukan dia & kalahin, mobilnya pasti selalu Dodge Challenger, atau kalau tdk, SRT Viper" kata Razor, "Tapi F-8 itu banyak mobil, lebih banyak daripada gue, makanya susah nyari F-8" kata Zephyr.

Sementara di Pacific Wood dimana Jack & Ritsu sampai di_** Showroom **_Ford , kalau Yui diantar pulang ke safehouse Sam oleh Azusa.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu" kata Manager _**Showroom **_Ford, "Iya, gue mau Mustang terbaru" kata Jack, "Ohh.. mau yang versi 2015?" kata Manager tersebut, "Versi 2015?, itu Mustang terbaru?" kata Ritsu dengan ekpresi heran, "Iya, yang itu" kata Manager sambil menunjukan Ford Mustang GT yang kelihatannya dibuat tahun 2015, "Ford Mustang GT versi 2015, dibuat oleh perusahaan Ford yang ditampilkan di Geneva 2013, ini penerus Ford Mustang GT versi 2005, dimodelkan dengan _**dynamic **_& _**Aerodynamic**_ yang begitu tinggi daripada Mustang versi Shelby, & juga bisa menandingin Corvette versi 2014" kata Jack, "iya, tuan, harganya $55.000" kata Manager, "Ok, setuju" kata Jack, "Terima kasih karena anda memesan Ford Mustang GT, mobil anda ada disitu, mau Test Drive?" kata Manager, "Ngak usah, gue udh terbiasanya menyetir Ford Mustang" kata Jack, "Oh iya, pak, ini kuncinya" kata Manager sambil memberi Kunci Ford Mustang, trus Jack langsung mengambil kunci tersebut, setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari _**Showroom **_& menuju Ford Mustang GT Versi 2015 bewarna Perak yang sengaja diparkir didepan, sementara Ritsu balik ke Challenger dianya.

Sementara di Markas 1121st.

"Kanata, tadi cara menyetirnya parah banget, musti gue harus anjarin kamu" kata Rio ke Kanata, "Uhhh, iya" balas Kanata, trus terdengar suara ledakan, "Gwwaaaaahhhh!" teriakan Kanata seperti orang jatuh dari gedung tinggi, "_**What The Fuck?!**_, Kenapa itu?" kata Rio dengan ekpresi kaget, "Uhh..., Rio, bahasanya ngak sopan" kata Kanata, Trusk Kanata & Rio langsung lari ke sumber meledaknya.

Saat mereka sampai sumber meledaknya

"Apa?!, si Musang itu!, ngabur!" kata Rio dengan Histeris, "Si Cooper kemana?" kata Kanata kebingunan, "Si Musang itu ngabur tak kemana" kata Rio, "Astaga, aku akan urusin itu" kata Kanata sambil lari ke garasi, saat dia masuk ke garasi, dia lnagsung amsuk ke C6 dia.

Sementara di Gullwing Drive.

Jack kelihatannya menyimpan Mustang barunya di garasi, sementara Ritsu lagi menyari Tanizaki di Jalanan menggunakan Challenger dia.

"Mana si Tanizaki?, kalau tdk, Jack ngak akan pacaran sama gue" kata Ritsu dalam hati sambil menyetir Challengernya, tiba2.

Sebuah Pagani Zonda Cinque yang kelihatannya punya si Jack menabrak pembatas Jalan.

"_**Holy Shit!**_" kata Ritsu sambil melihat kejadian, "Itu Tanizaki tadi!" tambahnya, trus Ritsu langsung ke Pagani tersebut.

"Tanizaki!, darimana elo?" kata Ritsu ke Tanizaki yang ada di Pagani tersebut, "habis dari desa gue" balas si Tanizaki, trus muncul Jack dari sisi kiri.

"Apa!? Pagani Gue!" kata Jack dengan Histeris.

Sementara di Sfaehouse Zephyr.

Zephyr melihat sebuah youtube untuk mengecek siapa si F-8, tiba2 dia melihat satu video dengan judul video tersebut "F-8 IS RITSU", Zephyr langsung menelpon Razor, "Razor, ternyata nama asli F-8 si Ritsu" kata Zephyr, "Elo pasti Zephyr, sekarang dia tertangkap oleh polisi" kata Suara aneh dari HP Zephyr, "Razor tertangkap? Siapa elo!?" kata Zephyr dengan histeris, "gue Alfred F Jones, polisi, & sekarang tinggal elo & Ritsu itu yang gue harus tangkap" kata Alfred, "Awasnya!, elo _**Rival**_ Gue!" kata Zephyr dengan ekpresi marah, "Oooohhhhh..., sekarang ada musuh berat elo yang baru" kata Alfred, "Anti-Skill brengsek itu?" kata Zephyr, "iya!, & jangan berani ngatain Anti-Skill, elo pasti tahanan berikutnya" kata Alfred, trus Zephyr menutup telpon tersebut.

* * *

**2014, ya tahun ini!, oh iya, post-endingnya si chapter 11 & ending di Chapter 12, ayo review sepuasnya, & jangan di Flame.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
